Misconceptions
by sillylittlebeans
Summary: TP Misconceptions often occur as Trunks always fails to see Pan acting less than friendly to other men that put the moves on her. After Trunks and Pan break up, their world shatters and runs a completely different path. Have a look! COMPLETE [revising]
1. Prologue

A/N: Bwahahaha! Hello there!!!! This is my first T/P fic!!! There's gonna be a lotta confusion!!! And this chapter is dedicated to Dark*Princess*Pan for being a pain in the ass about the stupid kawaii thing. but hey it's all good. uh this fic is gonna be in different POV's and great fun! I made up a person named Alex. just for kicks.. Yeah. and one more thing. nate&candice4ever!!!!!!!!! Hehehehehe revenge is sweet. oh yeah this fic is major A/U-ness. and well I kinda ignore the fact that they're saiyans. so. heh. don't hate me. please r/r! oh yeah and pan is 21 and trunks is 24. there. ok. read!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, you don't own it, tough.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
+--Chapter 1: Prologue--+  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
***Pan***  
  
Alex Suzuki, my best friend and roommate.  
  
She has ebony black hair, but I swear it's really dark purple, emerald green eyes, long slender legs, and about 5'8".  
  
We met in the sophomore year of high school. Now we're both 21 (old enough to drink, oh yeah!), we live in the same apartment in Tokyo, and combined our money to buy a shiny, black convertible.  
  
The way I see it, life is pretty good.  
  
***Alex***  
  
Raven black hair, giant onyx eyes, a bright smile, and about 5'8". That's Pan Son for you, my best friend and roommate.  
  
We were fortunate enough to have enough money combined to buy a jet-black convertible. Did I mention that we're both 21, and old enough to drink? Ever since little Panny's turned 21, we both had endless hangovers. it was great.  
  
Nagging Pan about her love interests, partying, life was good in my eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
+--Oh I could hide beneath the wings--+ +--Of the bluebird as she sings--+ +--The six o' clock alarm would never ring--+  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
***Alex***  
  
My tired eyes creaked open to remember what today was. My interview for a job at Capsule Corp.  
  
I glanced over at the digital clock that read 8:16 in red letters.  
  
Shit. I was supposed to be at C.C. at 9:00?!? That leaves me. 44 minutes!! Holy shit!!!  
  
I shot out of bed and into the bathroom where I locked the door and began stripping.  
  
I turned on the shower and jumped in. Shit, was it cold. (Yes, shit IS my favorite word.)  
  
***Pan***  
  
I heard the shower running and shuffling around. Alex must've overslept again. We do that all too much. I swear the six o' clock would never ring. Somehow she always manages to get to where ever she's going on time anyway.  
  
Realizing I had to drive her and go to work myself, I got up and changed into something comfy in my closet.  
  
Walking by the bathroom door, I knocked and yelled, "8:22! Hurry up Alex!" Just for kicks.  
  
Oh was it fun to annoy the heck outta Alex and rush her even more.  
  
***Alex***  
  
I heard Pan's voice yell the time through the thick wooden door and quickly turned off the shower and began drying myself off.  
  
I threw on my clothes and headed to the kitchen to grab a bagel. I saw that Pan was already outside, in the car, and honking for me to hurry up.  
  
I glanced at the clock. 8:50. Just enough time to make it on time if Pan ran people over and sped.  
  
I shut the door behind me and jumped in the convertible, on to the comfortable leather passenger seat.  
  
I strapped myself in with the seatbelt, waiting Pan's high-speed driving.  
  
***Pan***  
  
I looked at Alex and saw that she was ready to speed off.  
  
I floored it, and in six minutes flat, we were at the huge glass doors of Capsule Corp.  
  
She opened the door and stepped out, fixing herself up.  
  
"Thanks for driving me Pan, but I think you should be getting to work yourself. One day you're gonna get fired for being late so many times." Alex thanked  
  
"Not a problem, Alex. The boss guy doesn't really care if I'm late." I told her then casually drove away.  
  
***Alex***  
  
I walked in the giant building. The tremendous air-conditioning made the atmosphere cool and cozy.  
  
I went to the front desk to be helped by a blonde woman.  
  
"Hi I'm here for a job interview at 9:00." I told her  
  
"Oh, you must be Miss Suzuki! Right this way!"  
  
She led me to an office where another woman who looked about my age was.  
  
"This is Miss Suzuki, she's here for her interview." The blonde woman told her, and then left.  
  
"Miss Suzuki." the woman started  
  
"Alex, please," I told her  
  
"Alex, have a seat and we'll begin, shall we?"  
  
I nodded in response. I hope this goes well.  
  
***Pan***  
  
"Late AGAIN, Miss Son?!?" the over-obsessed and really strict manager said while I dashed through the door. I hate it when people call me 'Miss Son', "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to let you go."  
  
Panting and out of breath, I managed to say "WHAT?!?" a bit too loud.  
  
Everyone in the office stopped and stared at me as I felt myself sweat drop. A few anonymous papers fell slowly to the ground.  
  
"What?" I said, softer this time  
  
"You're fired." The manager stated.  
  
"But. but."  
  
"You're FIRED."  
  
"I'm devoted! I work hard" yeah right. I thought.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Son, but you are late and absent FAR too much!"  
  
Man, now I hate being called Miss Son even more.  
  
"ARG!!!" I stormed out the doors and back to the apartment.  
  
***Alex***  
  
"You did very well, Alex, we'll call you as soon as possible."  
  
I left the building and somehow got back to the apartment.  
  
***Pan***  
  
I searched through my bag frantically looking for the keys, when I finally found them. I was really pissed at the moment, so I practically jabbed the key in the hole only to find the door already unlocked.  
  
I twisted the handle and pushed. I walked through the threshold to find Alex sitting on the couch and watching TV while pigging out on a bag of chips. I threw my coat and bag aside while too, plopping down on the couch and snatching the chip bag from Alex.  
  
I began munching furiously on the chips.  
  
"What are you so pissed and worked up about?" Alex asked, predicting I was mad.  
  
"Nothing.. Everything is just peachy. I'm not pissed. what makes you think that?" I said in my toneless voice I used every time I was angry  
  
"Well, first of all, you're my best friend, I can tell when you're pissed, second, you're munching viciously on a bag of chips, and third, you sound and look pissed. So don't gimme that shit about not bein' pissed cuz I know when you're fucking pissed." Alex said all way too fast that any other but me could understand.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So. tell me, Panny, what are you oh so very P.O. ed about?"  
  
"I got fired."  
  
"AGAIN?!?!" Her eyes bugged out, "How many times does that make uNOW/u? like sixteen?!?!"  
  
"Mmm. more like four."  
  
"Ahh I see. so what was it THIS time?"  
  
"For being late."  
  
"Oh." Alex said, not surprised.  
  
"What?!?!" I asked  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Tell me." I said, " Tell me. NOW"  
  
"Ok, ok! Geez! Well no offence.. but if I were your boss. I'd fire you for being late too." Alex said then cowered.  
  
"Am I late THAT much?!?" I asked unbelievably  
  
"Yeah." Alex cowered again, "Hey but I heard about a job opening at the place where they make the magazine thing."  
  
"Oh wow really. how great." I said sarcastically  
  
"Go interview tomorrow." Alex suggested  
  
"No way in hell!" I said  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: God damnit! Now my eyes hurt!!!!!!!!!! Yanno it takes a looong time to type 5 fucking pages on word!!! Especially when you're thinking about WHAT TO WRITE TOO!! So what didya think about the first chapter? I know. it doesn't get into the whole T/P thing for a little while! But be patient. I'm a slow poster. unless I get a sudden *BURST* of inspiration! Please look for chapter 2!! And please r/r! tell me if you want me to email u when I post! 


	2. Hired?

A/N: hey guys!!! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter!!! There might have been some confusion about who's favorite word shit was... it was Alex's... just to letcha know... my favorite word is bitch... ^^ it's so fun!! Bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch... n____n;;;; so anyway... enjoy reading!!! Oh yeah!! I'm also counting all my sad attempts at humor!!! Oh yeah! Sorry about the delay in getting Trunks in!!!! He's mentioned in... about... THIS CHAPTER... yayyy everyone clap and cheer...  
  
oh and dpp... kun is better!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ... then again... who does...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yeah." Alex cowered again, "Hey but I heard about a job opening at the place where they make the magazine thing."  
  
"Oh wow really. how great." I said sarcastically  
  
"Go interview tomorrow." Alex suggested  
  
"No way in hell!" I said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
+--Chapter 2--+  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
One Week Later...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
***Pan***  
  
I got up lazily from the couch, where I was watching TV to answer the phone, which was ringing annoyingly.  
  
"Moshi moshi" I said in a dull voice.  
  
"Helloouo/u!" a cheerful, commercial-like voice replied.  
  
"Eh, no... we DON'T have any broken windshields," I replied, assuming it was a windshield salesman. [(------------ LOOK!!! MY 1ST SAD ATTEMPT AT HUMOR!!! RIGHT THERE!!!!]  
  
"Actually, this is Darlene calling on behalf of Capsule Corp., I'm looking for an 'Alex Suzuki'?" She corrected.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry I thought you were one of those windshield salesmen..." I apologized, "Hold on, I'll go get her,"  
  
"It's fine. Alrighty then!" Darlene said.  
  
I muffled the phone and yelled, "ALEX, PHONE!"  
  
***Alex***  
  
I heard Pan yell, "ALEX, PHONE!" as soon as I got out of the shower in a towel.  
  
"WHO IS IT?" I called back to Pan.  
  
"DARLENE!!!"  
  
"WHO?!?!?!"  
  
"DARLENE! FROM CAPSULE CORP!"  
  
"Oh my god!" I yelled and scurried in my room to pick up.  
  
'Act cool, stay calm' I repeated to myself as I lifted the phone from the receiver.  
  
"Hello?" I said calmly.  
  
"Hi, this is Darlene from C.C., calling about your job interview," She informed.  
  
"Uh huh..." I told her, wanting to hear more as I threw some clothes on.  
  
"You got the job." She told me.  
  
"I got the job?!?!" I asked, excited and amazed at the same time.  
  
"Yes...."  
  
"Oh my god!" [HERE IT COMES!!!!! MY 2ND SAD ATTEMPT AT HUMOR!!!]  
  
"Eh heh..."  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
"When can you start?"  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
"Uh... Hello?"  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
"I'm hanging up..."  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
"God damnit!"  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
"Shut the fuck up!"  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
"Bitch...?" [ooo my favorite word!!!! BITCH!!!]  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
"Miss Suzuki....?"  
  
"OH my god!"  
  
"Um... Alex?"  
  
"Huh, what?"  
  
"When can you start?"  
  
"Anytime!"  
  
"Great! Come tomorrow at 11 am,"  
  
"Ok, I'll be there!"  
  
"Oh goody!" [Darlene sounds like a retard, doesn't she? ...She is...]  
  
"Ja!"  
  
"Ja," she said last and we both hung up.  
  
Glowing with joy, I went to go annoy Pan about her love life or something of the sort.  
  
"What was uTHAT/u all about?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing..." I lied, pretending it was no big deal  
  
"Hm?" She cocked her eyebrow  
  
"I just got the job at C.C..."  
  
"That's great!"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Uh huh..."  
  
"AND YANNO WHAT?!?!"  
  
"Huh..."  
  
"I'M IN SUCH A GOOD MOOD THAT I'M GONNA TAKE YOU SOMEWHERE SPECIAL!"  
  
"Food?" Pan's eyes lit up hopefully, I could tell she didn't wanna go where I wanted to take her...  
  
"THE MALL!!!!!!!!" I said, knowing that it would bug the hell outta her.  
  
"The mall... there's food at the mall... we're going to eat at the mall, and nothing else, right?!?!" She panicked.  
  
"Well, sure we'll get food but also SHOPPING!!!!" I nagged, "Come on, get dressed!"  
  
Pan groaned as she got up and walked to her room to change.  
  
I smirked, this was gonna be a FUUUUUUNNNNNNN day...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
***Pan***  
  
Shopping was like hell. I ended up buying like five different outfits for when we go to 'clubs'... like THAT'S gonna happen...  
  
We DID meet this guy... I think his name was.... uh... Scott [SCOTT!!! JUST FOR KICKS!!! Teeheehee SCOTT! Mr. Carfae! Ooo and John R, you can't forget him! Orange, yellow... *shudder* yearbook pic... lol.... if ya dunno, dun ask.]  
  
I forgot what we were doing and how we met, but I know we did meet, if that helps any... so my memory ain't as great as yours... gimme a break!!!  
  
Anyway, Scott... he seemed like a pretty decent and nice guy. Plus I think this brown haired, gray-eyed 'heartbreaker' has the hots for Alex! Ooo! Sexy girlfriend!!! [Sorry couldn't help it... Tammy you know what I mean... and you too Lisa, even though I doubt you're reading this... no not the shirt...]  
  
How would I know you ask? Well I may not know a lot about this kinda stuff, but here are the signs:  
  
Stuttering  
  
'Signals'  
  
Smiling and winking [*shudder*]  
  
Looking at Alex for long periods of tie  
  
Dazed  
  
Overly nice  
  
Exchanged numbers and said 'maybe we can get together sometime' [*hint hint*]  
  
And so much more!  
  
*sigh* Ahh, young love!  
  
Wait a minute... what the HELL am I saying?!?! I've gone nuts...  
  
***Alex***  
  
Oh my god! Shopping was SOOOOO fun! I bet Pan had a BLAST! Heh heh heh... ¬.¬  
  
We met this really cute and nice guy named Scott. [Scott... lol] He has brown hair and gray eyes, and well, enough about his looks.  
  
I swear he has a thing for me! Not to brag or anything, but he kept winking and smiling and flashing me weird looks...  
  
Anyway... I picked out five outfits for Pan... we are DEFINETELY gonna go to clubs NOW! The guys'll be all over her!!! I think that's what scares her... oh well... ^^  
  
Did I mention Scott gave me his number?!?! Don't worry, I have him mine too...  
  
I know I switch subjects too often... Lay off...!  
  
***Pan***  
  
I woke up to Alex's yells and fumbling around.  
  
"I'M GONNA BE LATE!" she yelled as she burst into my room.  
  
She's NEVER late.  
  
"QUICK! I NEED TO BORROW AN OUTFIT! ALL MY GOOD ONES ARE IN THE WASH!" She said while rummaging through my closet. She was practically tearing it apart, "THANKS!" She yelled while rushing back to her room to change. [I somehow typed 'TANK' instead of 'THANKS' before re-reading this.... imagine that...]  
  
"You're welcome..." I said long after she sped out and slammed the door.  
  
Guess I better get showered and dressed.  
  
I got to the bathroom, slid off my bra and panties, [HOLY SHIT!!! I just used the word 'panties'! What is this insane world coming to?!?!] and hopped into the already running shower.  
  
***Alex***  
  
I heard Pan honk the horn as I dashed out the front door. I then realized that I forgot my purse, as in bag with very important belongings in it. Forgetting Pan was there, I frantically tried to open the door, only finding it locked.  
  
I cursed under my breath and tried to think of what to do... Bingo...  
  
[3RD SAD ATTEMPT AT HUMOR! COMING UP...]  
  
I banged, I yelled, I screamed, I knocked, I fiddled with the knob, and peed in my skirt, but still the door would NOT budge... [(3RD SAD ATTEMPT AT HUMOR! RIGHT THERE!!!! Peed in my skirt... Whoa-ho THAT'S A GOOD ONE! *slaps herself*]  
  
I could just imagine Pan behind me laughing her ass off. Her face red as a tomato, her eyes watering with 'tears of joy' and keeling over, holding her stomach, trying to prevent herself from exploding  
  
***Pan***  
  
I almost choked on my spit as I burst out laughing watching Alex try to open the door.  
  
I could just imagine myself: Face red, teary eyed, and grasping my stomach, trying to breathe.  
  
***Alex***  
  
That's when I remembered, Pan was there with the car running. And if the car was running, there had to be a key in the ignition. And if there was a key in the ignition, it had to be the key to the car. And if it was the key to the car, it had to be attached to the one and only key chain. And if it was the one and only key chain, it had to be attached to the apartment key. And if it were attached to the apartment key, then I could open the door. And if I could open the door, I could get my purse. And if I could get my purse, we could go already. And if we could go already, I wouldn't be late.  
  
By the time I had thought of all this, I t was too late. Still laughing, Pan held up the key chain and choked out a few barely understandable words, "I had the keys all along, yanno!"  
  
"I know," I grumbled and snatched the key chain out of her weak-with- laughter hand. I unlocked the door and stepped inside. I grabbed my bag and zoomed out the door.  
  
"Aren'tcha gonna wipe that up?" Pan asked trying not to laugh, referring to the pee.  
  
"Shut up!" I smacked her upside the head and went inside to grab another skirt.  
  
***Pan***  
  
God Alex can be SO hilarious sometimes! After she changed into another skirt, we were off.  
  
"So, Panny... you're going to that job interview for the zine thing TODAY, right?" She hinted.  
  
"I don't plan to..." I told her.  
  
"Pan! It's the last day! And you'll regret not going!!!!"  
  
"Now why would I regret it..."  
  
"No job, no moolah..."  
  
"No thanks... it's ok..."  
  
We pulled up to the front of Capsule Corp.  
  
"Alright, you're loss..." She said as she got out of the car and pushed open the huge glass doors, that towered over her petite figure.  
  
I knew she was right. I needed a job to support myself, and especially after buying five frickin outfits yesterday.  
  
I sighed as I saw the zine office ahead of me. I pulled up and parked. Good. The uncolorful, dull 'help wanted' sign was still up.  
  
***Alex***  
  
As soon as I got in the building, a familiar face came rushing towards me. I tried to match her face with her identity. Then I got it. It was the woman that interviewed me about a week ago. I'm guessing she was Darlene.  
  
"Hi! You must be Alex! I'm Darlene, the person you talked on the phone with," Darlene said cheerfully and shook my hand.  
  
"Yeah," I said.  
  
"Today I'll be showing you the basics about being the president's secretary, and giving you a tour around C.C." She informed  
  
"Okay." I replied, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Shall we begin?" She started walking ahead and I followed.  
  
***Pan***  
  
"You're hired." The manager boss guy said  
  
"What? Just like that?" I said, amazed  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"When do I start?"  
  
"Right now! If that's ok,"  
  
"That's great!"  
  
***Alex***  
  
Showing the basics, sped by pretty quickly. Now it was time for the tour.  
  
Just as we were walking away from the 'president's office', he came out.  
  
"Hey Darlene, has my new secretary arrived yet?" He asked Darlene.  
  
"Yes, in fact. She's right here," She said in a weird husky voice, laying her hand on my shoulder. You could tell she was totally into this guy. But then again, who wouldn't be... soft lavender hair, ocean blue eyes, and a charming smile, "Her name's Alex Suzuki,"  
  
"Hi, Miss Suzuki, I'm Trunks Briefs, President of Capsule Corp." He introduced while holding out his hand to shake  
  
"Alex." I shook his hand.  
  
"Hey listen, Darlene. Since it's my day off, why don't I show Alex around, you do your stuff," Trunks said with a smirk.  
  
"Uh... ok..." I heard a stab of jealousy in Darlene's voice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: BWAHAHAHHA! FINALLY I AM DONE WITH THE SECOND CHAPTER!! I decided 8 pages was enough so I just ended it... right there... I DON'T CARE IF IT'S CUT OFF!!! Arg... lol L*P, your fight with Dani is hilarious. The dialogue is funny... hhehee it's cheesy though... *cowers* no offence... anyway... I just wanna post this so D*P*P will stop calling me a certain something... and KUN IS BETTER. Please r/r!!!! 


	3. Him

A/N: Hello to all you little people who are kind enough to read this stupid little fic that stupid little me wrote!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! bwahahaha!! And D*P*P... kun is STILL better... anyway... uuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I forgot what happened last chapter so yeah I won't bother copy and pasting the 'last time' thingy cuz I don't feel like it.... So heheh deal with it!!! ahh it's good to use my old phrase again!!! "deal with it!" *sigh* anyway... uhhhh read on! and please review on the way out!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^ this chap is dedicated to chichirui cuz she's just there and L*P cuz she's there too. Oh yeah! and I finally learned, by reading many fics, that Japanese names are introduced with the last name before the first name... actually even Chinese do that so I should know... and I did know but I didn't bother until now cuz it makes me look like an idiot, you know what I'm say?!!?! and so instead of say... Pan Son... I'll be putting Son Pan now... well I think you get it, cuz I know you are all BRIGHT little children! ok so maybe NOT little... oh yeah and a couple of other things...  
  
[...] -- that's me butting in  
  
(...) -- character's thoughts/info/other junk like that the character is telling you.  
  
Disclaimer: I disclaim DBZ... does that make sense? well anyway...  
  
  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
  
  
***Trunks***  
  
As I walked out of my office, I saw that Darlene and another woman next to her. She must be my new secretary. she was pretty hot though. she had ebony black hair, that looks dark purple, emerald green eyes, long slender legs, and was about 5'8. [ooo that makes me special... I have no idea why I said that... ^^;; shutting up...]  
  
"Hey Darlene, has my new secretary arrived yet?" I asked casually, pretending not to notice the other woman.  
  
"Yes, in fact... she's right here," Darlene was putty in my hands, "Her name's Alex Suzuki," [BWAHAHAHA!!! SUZUKI!!!!! I RIPPED OFF ICHIRO'S LAST NAME AND SO MANY OTHER JAPS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! anyway... x.X]  
  
"Hi, Miss Suzuki, I'm Briefs Trunks, President of Capsule Corp." I said while I stuck out my hand for her to shake.  
  
"Alex," She said while placing her petite hand in mine and shaking.  
  
"Hey listen, Darlene. Since it's my day off, why don't show Alex around, you do your stuff," I lied, smirking.  
  
"Uh... ok..." I saw a glint of jealousy in Darlene's eyes as I walked away with Alex.  
  
  
  
***Pan***  
  
"You're hired," the manager boss guy said.  
  
"Wha...?" I hissed, surprised since my résumé wasn't the greatest.  
  
"You're hired!" What, was this guy STUPID or something?  
  
"Uh... Yay...!" I waved my hands under the desk sarcastically, making sure he didn't see, "When do I start?"  
  
"Right now, if that's ok," He told me.  
  
"That would be fine,"  
  
"Oh goody. Your first assignment is to write an article on any topic, for your column. Your partner will be Kamura Scott, I will also instruct him to show you the basics and how this zine operation works." He replied carefully, making sure I understood.  
  
I nodded as I pushed back the chair and stood up. He did the same.  
  
"I'll have my secretary bring him in so that you can get started," He informed.  
  
I nodded once more as he picked up his receiver and mumbled to his secretary about all this stuff.  
  
He hung up with an "Arigato," and remade eye contact with me, "He should be here soon. Wait outside my office," He instructed then went back to his business.  
  
I stepped outside the fusuma (I.E. Japanese sliding door thingies) separating the office from the room outside, and waited for 'some-guy-named- Scott' to arrive. Sounds familiar though... Scott...  
  
Just as I started tapping my fingers on the desk I was sitting at, that 'some-guy-named-Scott' turned up. [teeheehee... some-guy-named-Chad... inside joke...]  
  
"Hi, are you Son-" He started to asked, starting to flash me his million- dollar-smile, "Pan? Is that you?" [*sigh* I make this sound SO cheesy...]  
  
I looked up from the ground to look at his face. Realization then hit and I could almost see my own eyes bugging out, "Scott?"  
  
"Yeah! Hi! How are you? How's Alex?" Scott asked, trying not to make it obvious that he wanted to know more about Alex than how I was doing...  
  
"I'm fine! And ALEX is just great too! And you?" I replied making it obvious that I knew he had the hots for Alex.  
  
A light pink arc began to form on his face as he struggled for words. He knew that I knew that he had a THING for Alex. [ahhh young love... *has dreamy look on face* *slaps herself* did I just say that? Hope no one heard... *looks around* (I know... sad attempt at humor... hey but I'm not counting all the sad attempts at humor in A/N's!!! Maybe is should... *sinks low in her chair* BACK to the fic...]  
  
"I-I'm f-f-fine," He choked.  
  
"Really... uh huh... So what are we supposed to do?" I changed the subject.  
  
"Oh, yeah right..." He coughed and went on.  
  
  
  
***Alex***  
  
"Alex, do you wanna go to lunch together? I mean, to get to know each other better...?" He asked hopefully.  
  
I looked into his eyes that seemed like they were begging me to come. Was this guy HITTING on me?  
  
"Uh... sure..." I said, breaking away from the uncomfortable eye-contact we were making.  
  
"Great. So where do you wanna go?" He asked, in his charming tone.  
  
"Oh I dunno... anywhere I guess." I said unsure.  
  
"The nicest restaurant around, it is." He told me, then jerked his head the other direction, "Come on, my car's parked that way,"  
  
I couldn't help but run along while he dragged me with his tight grip around my wrist.  
  
  
  
***Pan***  
  
"So Pan... wanna go to lunch?" Scott asked me. I bet he wanted to know yet even MORE about Alex, even though I've already told him so many things.  
  
"Sure," I accepted.  
  
"Excellent, let's take my car," He said as he leaded the way.  
  
  
  
***Alex***  
  
I ate and listened to Trunks' questions, while answering them once in a while. Kami, this was really boring. And god was he sarcastic and fresh sometimes.  
  
That gives me an idea. Pan, ALSO sarcastic and fresh at times, but mostly nice. They're PERFECT for each other! I'm not sure that Pan will go for the ego size of the universe thing about Trunks, though. Ah hell! It's worth a shot!  
  
"Hey, I want you to meet a friend of mine. Do you think you could come?" I asked, interrupting him rather rudely.  
  
"Uh... sure... when?" He didn't seem to mind me cutting him off.  
  
"Tomorrow night at Club Bean." I told him, "I'll MAKE SURE she comes."[TEEHEEHEE Club Bean! Funny name! at least I think so... it sounds funny... club bean... *sigh* so I couldn't think of anything else, gimme a break, damnit!]  
  
"I'll be there," He nodded.  
  
  
  
***Trunks***  
  
Who WAS this mysterious friend person? Was she that important to Alex that I had to meet her even though I've only known her for a couple of hours?  
  
Was Alex worth getting yelled at for lying and playing hooky anyway? All my attempts at hitting on her have failed so far. Oh well, we'll just have to see about her 'friend'. [Is that how you spell hooky? or is it huky? or whattt? yanno the thing where you skip something to do another thing kinda thing!!!!??? shutting up again...]  
  
  
  
***Pan***  
  
I opened the apartment door smoothly and peeked inside. Alex was on the couch with a magazine across her chest on the couch, with a little bit of drool hanging out of the side of her mouth.  
  
The slowly setting sun shone into the room, making a small patch of light on the carpet.  
  
I tried softening my footsteps and slipping in my room, but you know Alex and her sixth sense about things.  
  
"Pan?" Alex asked.  
  
"Hi Alex..." I said.  
  
"Where've you been? It's almost..." Alex looked down at her watch, "Seven! Oh.... heh..."  
  
"Yeah, right..." I said, "Hey guess what?"  
  
"Huh..." She asked, looking at the magazine that was on her chest.  
  
"I got the job at The Zine!!! Isn't that GREAT?!?!" I asked, a little too enthusiastic.  
  
"Really? THAT IS GREAT!!!" She clapped with the same amount of bubbliness.  
  
"Uh huh... Well, I'm out. Peace." I replied why starting to head towards my room. [sorry couldn't help saying 'I'm out. Peace.' cuz it's funny soundin and it annoys me!!! I know Pan doesn't REALLY sound THAT retarded! oh you guys... anyway...]  
  
"Whoa. Hey, wait!!!" Alex called after me.  
  
"What,"  
  
"Today I met someone... he's really nice... wanna meet him?"  
  
"Er... no not in particular..."  
  
"Come on... please???" She said as she put on her sad face.  
  
"No,"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Pleaaaaaaaaase?"  
  
"Fine." I finally gave in.  
  
  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
One night later [aka the night Alex will get Trunks and Pan to meet at Club Bean]  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
  
  
***Alex***  
  
Tonight's the night!!! Pan and Trunks are *perfect* for each other!!! They should mesh well! [heheh yes Tammy, I used your word... 'mesh']  
  
I finally finished getting dressed up at eight o' clock, and I figured it was about time that I get Pan and go.  
  
Light make-up and all, I padded to Pan's room and knocked, "Are you ready to go?" I asked in the process of knocking.  
  
"Yeah, hang on a minute," She yelled back.  
  
I heard some shuffling around then the door flung open producing some wind.  
  
  
  
***Pan***  
  
I smiled at Alex, knowing that she wouldn't like what I was wearing.  
  
She looked over my outfit and shook her head, "No way, you're not wearing THAT to the club." She told me.  
  
"What? What's wrong with it???" I looked down at my baggy t-shirt and khakis.  
  
"Just nevermind, GO CHANGE!" She ordered me while firmly pointing her index finger into my room.  
  
"Fine," I said walking into my room and mumbling.  
  
  
  
***Alex***  
  
A couple of minutes later Pan came out of her room.  
  
"There, are you HAPPY?" She shot out, sarcastically while holding up her arms.  
  
I looked at her get-up. A tight black top and skin tight jeans... a little casual, but that was ok.  
  
I gave her my look.  
  
"What?" She asked looking down at what she was dressed in, "Is it THAT bad?"  
  
I looked down at my wristwatch. 8:13. It was time to get going anyway, I told Trunks that we'd be there at 8:30.  
  
"Eh, no... Let's go," I said as I pulled her outta the door and into the car.  
  
***Trunks***  
  
There it was. The colorful neon sign that flashed Club Bean reflected on the hood of my shiny car. I parked on some unimportant street and headed towards the club, on foot.  
  
"Hi Trunks," A couple of slutty girls purred as I neared the club entry.  
  
"Bye." I said as I stepped through the door after having approval by the bouncer at the door. [hehehe sounds like me! People say hi to me and if I don't like em I say bye then walk away... ^^ I know I'm so kind and warm hearted!]  
  
As soon as I got in the blasting music banged on my eardrums like there was no tomorrow. I began to make my way to the bar, where Alex and I had agreed to meet at. The music continued to bang on my irritated eardrums.  
  
I signaled the bartender for a beer then gulped it down. In the process of sipping the last drop, I spotted a group of three girls at the bar that were pretty fine. Sure they seemed like the dumb bubbly blonde stereotypes, but you never know.  
  
I glanced at my wristwatch that read 8:47. Already past 8:30.  
  
I pushed back my stray strands of purple locks and began walking over to the spot on the bar where they were sitting, chatting and drinking.  
  
With their backs turned towards me, I stuck my head in between two of them and put one arm around each of their shoulders.  
  
"Hey ladies, what's shakin???" I asked coolly [yes sad, but true... that was my *counts* 5th sad attempt at humor... at least I think it's the 5th... lemme check... eh nope I was wrong... ONLY the 4th... hey wait till my co-authored esca fic with chichirui comes out... PLENTY of sad attempts at humor!!!]  
  
"Hey Trunks!" They all giggled at once. [I'D SHUDDER IF PREPPIES SAID... ER... GIGGLED THAT ALL AT ONCE]  
  
***Pan***  
  
We were there. Club Bean. This was going to be just oh so VERY fun... [incase ya didn't know there's sarcasm right there...]  
  
"So where are we supposed to find what's-his-face?" I asked with no interest showed at all.  
  
"The bar... and his name is TRUNKS... you better remember that, Panny." Alex informed.  
  
I gave Alex my 'why-should-I-care' look behind her back and replied, "Don't call me Panny, Alexis."  
  
"And don't call me Alexis, Panny." She shot back.  
  
"Oh yeah, whatcha gonna do about it? Bite me?" I bickered jokingly.  
  
"Wanna take this outside? Bring it! Punk!" Alex returned. [ehehehe remind you of something my friends!?!?!?!?! For those of you who dunno, don't ask.]  
  
"Tch, yeah! Three o' clock in the parking lot! Be there." I challenged. [heeheh I remember when Caley and I were doing that.... we didn't know the vice principal was standing right BEHIND us. And then she went up to Caley after I walked away and said, 'I believe there's a rule about play- fighting.' It was hilarious Caley looked embarrassed and stuff. I laughed... THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT... oh yeah 5th sad attempt at humor!]  
  
The bouncer guy winked and smiled at Alex as an 'okay' to go into the club. We went in. The flashing lights almost blinded me, the dimmed atmosphere made it seem chilly, and the music was almost unbearably loud.  
  
"Come on, bar's over there!" Alex practically yelled, pointing towards the bar.  
  
I uneagerly trudged my way over to where Alex was heading and took a seat at the bar.  
  
"Hey Scott!!!! Over here!!!" I heard Alex yell as she waved Scott who just happened to be here at the same time as us. A coincidence? I think not.  
  
"Hey Alex," He smiled at her, "Pan." He nodded at me.  
  
Before I knew it Scott was pulling Alex onto the dance floor leaving me alone at the bar. Just great. Hey maybe we won't haveta meet this guy.  
  
  
  
***Trunks***  
  
"Oh Trunks, you're so FUNNY!" One of the amazingly ditzy girl snarled.  
  
"Yeah Trunks, you're so funny!!!" The other girl repeated after the first.  
  
Trunks smirked as he looked down the bar counter, not the least bit flattered. Something caught his attention. All the way at the very end was a girl, who looked about 20 with shiny jet-black hair that framed her soft face perfectly.  
  
"Sorry ladies, gotta go." I said quickly while departing from the ditzes.  
  
I ran my fingers through my stringy hair as I made my way towards this black-haired hottie. [HAHAAHAHH I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST USED THE WORD 'HOTTIE'!!!! *sinks low in chair while everyone gives her weird looks*]  
  
My eyes never left her as I slowly walked in her direction. She was looking around the bar when she glanced my direction. We made eye contact.  
  
I stopped dead in my tracks. My palms immediately became sweaty, my throat developed a lump, and I could feel a million butterflies swooping in my stomach and multiplying.  
  
What was this feeling? I feel like I'm a pimple-headed nerd going on my first date. I've always been smooth with women, since they practically throw themselves at me. But this girl was different. I don't know how to explain it. She just seems different from the other girls everytime I look at her.  
  
***Pan***  
  
I stared into his ice blue eyes, getting trapped and lost. Everything and everyone else faded into darkness. It was as if he and I were the only ones in this room. Who was this purple haired stranger, and why was I so attracted to him.  
  
  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
A/N: tadaaa!!! I'm done!! BWAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Yeeheehee!!!! "so I went up this thug and he's like 'yo motha fucka'! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" anyway... thanks to all of you who reviewed before and I hope you enjoyed the chap!!!!!! *dances* goin to cali tomorrow! Goin to cali tomorrow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well please r/r!!! I'll try to update ASAP!!! And I WILL get at LEAST a little bit of writing done in California!!!! PLEASE R/R!!! 


	4. Date

A/N: HELLO!!!! Muahahaha! I'm back from my trip!!!!! Ahhh and now MORE people are at my house!!! OO;;;; so tiring... so tiring... well I hope you enjoyed the wait of my posting!!! Hehhe... this chapter is dedicated to LavenderLily because she's a DUMBASS... no I'm kidding... just cuz she's there, and this chapter is DEFINETELY NOT dedicated to CHICHIRUI cuz she didn't R/R my LAST CHAPTER!! Nope, definitely NOT!!! Hehehe I'm happy!!! My dear cousins are here at my house!!!! *puts head in hands* aiee!!!! Not AGAIN with the warcraft!!! Anyway... I hope you enjoy this chapter even though I'm not that good of a writer!!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
***Pan***  
  
I realized I was staring and looked elsewhere, breaking the eye contact. I could still sense his eyes staring upon me inventively. I tried so hard not to notice, to think about something else, but it'd only bring me back to glancing occasionally at him and thinking about those ocean blue eyes.  
  
***Trunks***  
  
I finally snapped from the trance I was in seconds after she looked away. I knew she wasn't like the other women. She was different.  
  
I decided to go meet this girl and began to make my way towards the other end of the bar.  
  
I finally reached the bar and took the empty seat next to her.  
  
"Hi." I attempted at starting a conversation.  
  
"Hi." She replied, a little shaky.  
  
"I'm Trunks..." I smiled.  
  
"Pan." She smiled back.  
  
[SHIT!!! WRITER'S BLOCK!!!!! AHHH I'll come back later...]  
  
....  
  
[I'm ba-ack!!!]  
  
***Pan***  
  
"Whoa! Man, you guys are like magnets! I didn't even have to INTRODUCE you two and you already meet!" Alex was back from her dance.  
  
I raised my right brow, "Meh?" I said to her, "You know him?"  
  
"You know her?" Trunks said, right after I did.  
  
"Uh.... yeah... he's the person you're supposed to meet, and she's the person you're supposed to meet." She said answering us both.  
  
"Oh." We both replied.  
  
"Pan, this is-" Alex started, until I cut her off.  
  
***Third Person's POV***  
  
"I know, Trunks..." Pan stated tonelessly.  
  
"Ok... Trunks this is-" Alex tried to start, but again was cut off.  
  
"Pan." Trunks cut in.  
  
Both Pan and Trunks never even glanced at Alex after her first remark. Their eyes were locked on each other, like magnets.  
  
"Well, I see YOUR conversation obviously went farther than I thought..." She told them.  
  
"Uh... Yeah..." Pan scratched the back of her head, "So... Where'd Scott go off to?" Pan changed the subject.  
  
"Oh, I was cut off by some blonde bitch..." Alex informed.  
  
"Well I'm sure he's having fun then..." Trunks added in, feeling the need to.  
  
Alex and Pan glanced at each other and shot Trunks weird looks. Trunks turned back to the bar and took a chug of his beer. [CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG!!!!!]  
  
"Hey!" Scott stumbled in front of the trio.  
  
"Done dancing?" Pan asked smartly.  
  
"Shut up." He shot back.  
  
"Well, we'll give you more time to get to know each other." Alex said as she began to drag Scott back to the dance floor.  
  
"Hey, what gives??" Scott asked while being lugged by Alex.  
  
Pan turned back to the bar and sipped her drink.  
  
"So... Wanna dance?" Trunks asked her awkwardly.  
  
"What the hell... sure why not." Pan said as she and Trunks made their way to the dance floor.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~** Hours later... **~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
"Alex and I had better get going..." Pan told Trunks.  
  
"Yeah... same... I have to work tomorrow..." Trunks replied.  
  
"This was fun." Pan stated.  
  
"Would you like to... have dinner tomorrow?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Are you asking me out?" Pan asked back.  
  
"Uh... Yeah..." A light pink arc began to appear on Trunks' face.  
  
Pan thought for a while, "I'd love to." She met up with Alex, and the two departed from the club.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Trunks' eyes suddenly lit up, and a weak smile was plastered on his face.  
  
"Women..." Scott said laying a hand on Trunks shoulder.  
  
Trunks just simply nodded and headed out the heavy doors of Club Bean, [teeheeheee Club Bean! Anyway...] leaving Scott behind.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~** In The Car... **~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Damn, was Pan in for it. She knew Alex would be asking what happened and telling her to explain every detail about what happened with Trunks, as soon as they got home.  
  
Alex pulled the car up in a vacant parking spot. As soon as the engine was turned on, Pan grabbed her stuff and practically ran back to their apartment.  
  
She quickly jumped into the shower, buying her more time, before she HAD to tell Alex all about the night.  
  
She was soon done showering and in her room changing, when she heard a knock on her door.  
  
"Hang on!" She yelled as she pulled the tight tank, that she only wore to sleep, over her head. She shuffled over to the door and opened it, finding Alex standing with an evil smirk slapped across her face.  
  
"Tell me." Alex ordered.  
  
"I don't wanna!!!!" Pan whined.  
  
"Tell me!!! Pan!!! Please?" Alex pleaded.  
  
"Fine..." Pan started, "Uh... let's see... we talked... and danced."  
  
"ANDDDD...?" Alex wanted more info.  
  
"We drank beer...?" Pan added, hoping to get away with the 'asking out' part.  
  
"ANNNDDD....???"  
  
"That's all!!!"  
  
"I KNOW there's more..."  
  
"Okay! Okay!!!!"  
  
"Finally!"  
  
"BeforeweleftheaskedmeifIwantedtogoouttodinner," She said all in one breath, hoping Alex would go away. [ooo!!! Sexy girlfriend!!!! Inside joke]  
  
"So what did you say?" Alex asked, obviously interested.  
  
"Yes..." Pan said quietly.  
  
"Pan's gotta boyfriend! Pan's gotta boyfriend!" Alex suddenly burst out immaturely.  
  
"Shut up." She told Alex.  
  
"Oh yeah... anyway..." Alex coughed.  
  
"So... how were things with you and SCOTT?" Pan hinted.  
  
"Great... He asked me out!!" Alex clapped.  
  
"OOO! Alex's gotta date!!!"  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~** Next day... **~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
"Alex!" Trunks said cheerfully while stepping out of his office.  
  
"Trunks!" Alex mocked.  
  
"I was wondering... could you give me Pan's number?" He asked Alex.  
  
"Why's that?" Alex wondered, pretending not to know about their date.  
  
"I need to talk to her about some stuff..." Trunks told her.  
  
Alex eyed him suspiciously and scribbled Pan's cell phone number on a sticky note, "That's her cell phone number."  
  
"Thanks..." Trunks said, taking the sticky note and stepping back into his office.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~** In Trunks' Office... **~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Trunks picked up the phone and dialed the number written on the tiny piece of paper.  
  
"Hello?" Pan's voice asked.  
  
"Hey Pan." Trunks answered.  
  
"Trunks?" Pan asked.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"How'd you get this number?"  
  
"Alex."  
  
"Oh... So... what's on your mind?"  
  
"I was just calling to check if dinner was still on tonight."  
  
"Oh yeah! It's still on... pick me up at seven. Ask Alex for the address!"  
  
"Great... see you tonight!"  
  
"Ja ne!"  
  
They both hung up.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~** 6: 50 pm... **~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
The sound of the doorbell ringing chimed through the apartment, as Alex got up from the couch to answer it. Alex opened the door to find Trunks.  
  
"Oh... Hey Trunks!" She greeted.  
  
"Hey Alex." Trunks replied.  
  
"She'll be out in just a sec..." She told him, "Come in."  
  
Alex shut the door behind Trunks, "Anything to drink?" Alex asked.  
  
"No thanks..." Trunks answered.  
  
"I'll go get her." Alex padded down the hall.  
  
Trunks took a seat and waited for his date to finish up and come out. Minutes later, Alex walked from the hall casually and sat beside Trunks on the couch.  
  
Trunks raised a brow at Alex.  
  
"She's coming..." Alex told him while continuing to read the magazine that she was looking at before Trunks came.  
  
Seconds passed, and Pan finally walked into the living room. She wore black flares, a low-necked, sleeveless red top, and her hair, now curly, was tied up messily. [Messily on purpose, of course]  
  
"Ready?" Pan smiled at Trunks.  
  
  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
A/N: FINALLY! I GOT DONE!! Damn, this fic is slow, eh? God writer's block sucks!! And the fact that we have like 6 people staying at our house right now doesn't help!! THOSE DAMN KIDS!! Anyway... I hope you enjoyed the chapter!!!!! And remember... FREE THE FEATHER!!! SAVE THE TREES!!!! Ghetto style!!!! Damn, you guys are WHACK! I'm just gonna shut up now... so you can get goin to REVIEWING this chapter... *hint hint* ehehe please r/r!!!! I'll try to post soon! ^^;;;; 


	5. Love

A/N: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Tis I! Mrchezzysnickers!! Yes! Be happy! I am posting!! Yayyy!!! Also, don't blame me if this chapter is the crappiest chapter in the world cuz i kinda sorta have writer's block at the moment. Gomen nasai!!! >.Disclaimer: GUESS WHAT?!?!?! I DON'T OWN DBZ!!! I know, ain't it amazing?!?! oO;;; 

**~**~**~**~**~**~**

**_I've walked so long _**

I can't remember - where was my home? 

Their distance faces fade away 

I'm always on my own.

He was speechless. He just stood there gaping at her. At her beauty... at her grace. [be funny if Pan stumbles right after he says that... or maybe it wouldn't be...]

"Hello?" Pan snapped him out of his trance, "Ready?"

Trunks nodded and put out his arm for Pan to take. Pan smiled sincerely and took his arm.

**_I can show a smile _**

It's not hard to do. 

I can have the strength to go on 

But sometimes I wanna let go of everything.

**~**~**~**~**~**~**

A blood red convertible sped along the road, causing clouds of dust to kick up behind it. Trunks ran his fingers through his short lavender locks as he took a glance at the raven-haired beauty sitting in the passenger seat beside him. Her silky hair was blowing naturally in the wind, her pale skin gave an even softer glow, with the horizon turning a light pinkish orange color as the day began to slip further and further into the evening.

Pan turned her head, setting her eyes on Trunks, to catch him quickly looking away. He felt a familiar rush of heated liquid rushing into his cheeks, as his quickly reddening face could be easily seen.

Pan couldn't help but smile lightly as she noticed his cheeks flooding with blood. He was actually BLUSHING because she caught him looking at her?

**_When thoughtfulness is not their game _**

I teach by giving love. 

High mountain seems higher endlessly 

When they're pebbles at your feet.

As the last few rays of sunlight disappeared, the couple finally pulled up in the entry way of a fairly fancy restaurant. [hey I can finally spell restaurant!!! WITHOUT spell check! *beams*] The valet opened Pan's door, holding out a hand to help her get out. Pan smiled softly as she took his hand and stepped out of the speedy vehicle. [hehehe!! SPEEDY!! Sorry had to add that...]

The valet then rounded around the front of the car to help Trunks out, but he was too late. Trunks was already out. After paying the valet a handsome tip to park his car, Pan took Trunks' arm and through the threshold into the restaurant.

Inside, the restaurant was decorated with many roses and golden objects.

"How many, sir?" The usher directed to Trunks.

"Two." Trunks replied simply.

"This way, if you please." The usher lead the two further into the beautifully decorated restaurant.

Once they were seated, Trunks nodded thankfully at the usher as the menus were placed in front of them. [As you know people... I hate detail... so I'm gonna be evil and devious, and all that crap and move along faster... *smiles innocently*]

**_And if you should still fall into despair, _**

there is one thing left to believe 

I lie in your heart always.

**~**~**~**~**~**~**

It had been three weeks they had dated. And yet, the feelings that both Pan and Trunks sported were still the same kind of nervous feeling they each had on their first date with each other. It was as if they needed to make an important impression on each other.

It was another typical date between the two. But Trunks wanted to make this one special, since it was their three-week anniversary, [Aww how kawaii!] so special that they would remember it all their lives. Or maybe even close to that.

As he neared the apartment, his palms got sweatier and sweatier, and this lump in his throat grew bigger and bigger. He glanced at the tiny velvet box carefully set on the passenger seat.

Is this the right thing to do? Is this too early? He began to doubt himself. What was he thinking? There was no way she would say yes after only three weeks of dating. In his eyes, there was a narrow chance that she'd say yes, in the long shot.

He parked his car in an empty spot, turning off the steady engine. He rested his head on the black leather steering wheel and thought. Thought about if this was a good choice. Maybe he should just wait until later. Maybe Pan didn't love him at all. Maybe she didn't want him.

Then he thought about Pan. Pan, he loved everything about her. How spunky she was, how smart she was, how fun she was, how attractive she was, he could barely name them all. But then how would he know if Pan didn't love or want him, if he didn't ask? If he didn't at least try to find out?

Trunks closed his eyes, still in deep thought. In one swift movement, he grabbed the tiny box, still sitting in the passenger seat and got out of the car. He leaned on his just waxed vehicle and opened up the velvet box. Inside, it held a silver ring with a single diamond on it. He knew Pan would like it. Nice and simple. She didn't like all that big-ass, fancy crap.

Trunks shut the box and stuck it in his pants pocket.

**~**~**~**~**~**~**

***Alex***

"Have fun!" I waved as Trunks and Pan departed for about their hundreth date.

I see how they are. Trunks and Pan, I mean. They're both so devoted. Pan talks about Trunks every chance she gets. Same with Trunks, at work it's just Pan over and over again. I have to admit that I'm kind of jealous of Pan. She always gets the good ones. Like Trunks.

"What about Scott?" People keep asking me. That dirty asshole. I found him cheating on me with some blonde bimbo when I went to his house to surprise him.

Life is so unfair. It's like my grandmother always said, "Life's a bitch... and it makes puppies." Maybe I'm exaggerating... Granny never said that... I just felt like putting something wise in there. [uhh... 6th sad attempt at humor? ha ha ha? oo;;;;]

Sometimes I wish I were in Pan's place. That we could switch places for one day. Just one day. She had it all. She had the man, the parents, the job... er... forget the job part... But the main point is she still had it good. Better than I ever did, or will have it.

Can I just get life over with already?

**~**~**~**~**~**~**

***Third Person's POV***

**_ I'll be there when you need _**

you don't have to hide from me. 

What you are feeling now 

I fill your soul.

Moonlight grazed down on the two, as they gazed out at the ocean, watching the sun set, turning the sky a soft red-pink color. He smiled thinking about the girl of his dreams cuddled up in his arms, against his chest. She was as beautiful, radiant, and smart as ever. He sighed inwardly. He then realized that he truly loved this girl. She was his only.

**_We will seek together destiny _**

troubles have an end. 

we'll carry on hand in hand 

you're not alone.

She took a deep breath, inhaling the crisp, sweet autumn atmosphere. She could feel her love's chest heaving up and down steadily against her back. She wanted to stay like this forever. In Trunks' arms, looking out to a beautiful scene filled with hopes and dreams. She closed her delicate eyes shut, inhaling some of Trunks' perfect scent. That's when she realized she really loved him. That she couldn't live without him.

**_I feel you now. _**

I'll be there when you need 

we will live together.

"Pan?" Trunks spoke up.

"Hm?" Pan replied, her eyes still shut.

He stood up and lifted Pan to her feet with him, "Can I ask you something?"

Growing interested she asked him, "What is it?"

He reached into his pocket, where the tiny velvet box still was. He hesitated, then took the box out of his pocket, getting on one knee.

Pan's eyes grew wider as she saw the tiny black velvet box slip out of his pocket, and her lover kneel before her.

"Pan, will you marry me?" He gathered enough courage to get it out of his system.[MAN THIS IS SO SOAP OPRA!!!]

Pan gasped slightly at the words shot towards her. She looked into his cerulean blue eyes. She looked into his soul. His look was so sincere, so warm. And one last detail she couldn't miss. The look of love.

"Yes, Trunks Briefs, I'll marry you." She answered his prayers.

Tears began trickling down her face as Trunks got up from his previous position and threw his masculine arms around her petite figure.

**_We will seek together destiny _**

troubles have an end. 

We will carry on hand in hand 

We won't forget we have each other. 

Never! 

Love is in the hearts of all men 

you're not alone.

**~**~**~**~**~**~**

A/N: JESUS PEOPLE!!! Are you HAPPY?!?!?! I POSTED!! Does that satisfy your needs?!?! *sigh* Sorry if this chapter was really short, cuz it's nearly 1 am right now.... and I just HAD to write this cuz I had a sudden burst of inspiration... actually I just got rid of my writer's block... for a little while. Don't expect me to post anytime soon after this.... Man this took like 6 hours to write! Okay so maybe I'm exaggerating!! ^^;;;; Well please r/r!!!! [and I BETTER get TONS of reviews for this chapter... do you know HOW MANY PEOPLE pressured me into writing/posting!?!?!?!!?!?!??!!?!!?!?!? *grunts*] well c ya guys!!! I'm gonna go hit the sack! R/R!!!! Oh yeah and the song I used was called "You're not Alone" by Maaya Sakamoto. It's a cool song!!!! You should listen to it!!!! It's like an English version of "Yubiwa" cept it's not cuz it's not direct translation and all that crap... okay now i'm just mumbling so you can ignore me if you choose!!! *eats jellybeans* alright people! I'M OUT. 


	6. News

A/N: Hey guys! As promised, this chapter wasn't posted anytime soon. Or at least I don't think it was, if yanno what I mean. Yanno what pisses me off? I was talking to Ryan... [k now I'm ranting] my bestish friend, Ryan, and he told me that... ok I forgot now... nevermind then... Well I have no more crap to say so... uhh just read the god damned chapter!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't won DBZ/GT. Ok? OK!  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
+--|C h a p t e r 6|--+  
  
Pan shut her bedroom door behind her and proceeded to her bed. She threw down her accessories and flopped down on the pillow filled mattress.  
  
She raised her left hand over her head to look at the diamond studded silver ring on her finger. Pan let out a sigh and shut her onyx eyes.  
  
She thought of those crystal blue eyes piercing into her, looking into the windows of her soul.  
  
Slowly, she drifted into a deep sleep, into the land of dreams.  
  
  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
  
  
It was nearly four when Pan plopped down on the couch with a bag of chips, turning on the TV.  
  
"Hey Panny," Alex walked into the living room, dressed in anything but casual.  
  
"Hey Alex, where ya goin?" Pan yawned lazily, noticing Alex's attire.  
  
"Oh, just to the office to do some paperwork." Alex replied normally.  
  
"Dressed in THAT stuff?" Pan furrowed a brow while dipping her head, referring to her friend's outfit.  
  
"No, this guy invited me to a party thing, and I'm gonna meet him there." Alex spilled.  
  
"Ohh. I get it..." Pan winked teasingly.  
  
"Shut up, Pan." Alex shot back playfully, "Well, gotta go!"  
  
Alex headed towards the door and opened it.  
  
"Bye!!!" Pan waved her left hand in the air wildly.  
  
Alex smirked and turned around to look at her friend. Surprisingly, Alex saw something sparkle on her ring finger.  
  
-- Wait a minute... something shiny... on her RING finger... --  
  
"Pan, you got engaged?!?" Alex asked, filled with excitement and shock, "To who? When?!?"  
  
Alex slammed shut the door and ran to Pan, sitting down beside her.  
  
"Uh... to Trunks... last night... he asked me..." Pan said as a bit of blush crept into her cheeks.  
  
"Congrads!!!" Alex said joyfully and caught pan in a tight hug, "Lemme see your ring!!!"  
  
Alex grabbed Pan's hand and literally shoved it into her own face.  
  
"OOO! Pretty..." Alex gawked childishly. [here it comes! 7th sad attempt at humor!!!! Hey all you esca fans... be sure to keep an eye out for "The Darkest Hours" I'm co-writing with Chichirui! Guaranteed laughter... and who came up with the ideas for Dornkirk's character??? THAT WOULD BE ME, thank you very much! And dun forget the some-guy-named-chad!]  
  
"Uh Alex?" Pan tried.  
  
"OOO..." Alex still stared at the ring.  
  
"Alex..." Pan tried again.  
  
"OOO..." Still no reply.  
  
"Alex...!!!" Pan poked at her friend's sides with her free hand.  
  
"OOO..." Alex gaped some more.  
  
"ALEX!!!" Pan yelled, slightly agitated.  
  
Alex spaced out way too much. [Hey! She does!!! Sounds like my TamahomeG's and I...! Inside joke...]  
  
"OOO..." Alex said once more before Pan got really annoyed and smacked her on the head.  
  
Due to impact of the slap, Alex was caused to let go of Pan's head and fall over sideways.  
  
"What was that for???!" Alex asked pan in a loud tone while rubbing her head. You could almost see Pan sweat drop. [Sorry!!! Too much manga... ^__________^;;;]  
  
"Uh... Don't you have to go?" Pan asked quickly changing the subject.  
  
"Oh yeah... almost forgot!" Alex lit up, "See ya later!" She yelled and waved while heading out the door.  
  
Pan sighed deeply as she redirected her attention to the bag of chips in her lap, and the TV.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
She bent down a little to check if she looked ok in the toaster. Trunks would be here any minute now.  
  
As if on cue, the doorbell's chime rang through the house. Pan scurried to the door and fixed her hair a little, before opening the door. [Since when did Pan care that much?]  
  
"Hey Trunks." She greeted coolly.  
  
He smiled sincerely and embraced Pan in a deep, passionate kiss. They broke for air and Trunks smiled caringly.  
  
"Ready?" He asked while brushing a stray strand of hair out of her eyes.  
  
Pan nodded and headed out the door with Trunks in tow.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
***Alex***  
  
There goes Pan again. She dates him for THREE weeks, and now they're engaged. Hello, ENGAGED! What's up with that?!? It's not like I don't like Trunks too. And who was the one who introduced them in the first place? That would be me- Alex Suzuki, thank you very much. Wait a minute, am I getting snotty-bitchy-jealous here? I need some rest...  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
***Third Person POV***  
  
Never breaking away, Trunks shut and locked the door behind them. Taking one short break for air, Trunks smirked slightly and brought his ebony- haired fiancée over to his bed.  
  
They pressed their lips together once more, exploring each other's mouths with their own tongues. Trunks began carefully unbuttoning Pan's blouse.  
  
[Hey people! You all know I'm not into writing all that detail and lemony stuff! *smiles evilly*]  
  
  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
The door clicked softly behind her as she stepped onto the plush carpet of their living room. Pan headed to the bathroom, to clean herself up after last night's events. [*wink*]  
  
She stripped down and jumped in the shower.  
  
Alex awoke to the sound of the shower running. Rubbing her eyes and blinking away the sleep, she threw some clothes on. She made her way to the kitchen to make herself some food.  
  
Pan stepped out of the shower and slipped on some comfortable, yet baggy clothing. She padded down to the kitchen, where Alex was sitting at the counter, busily eating toast.  
  
Pan snatched a piece from Alex's dish and started chewing. Alex hit her lightly on the shoulder and smirked, "You didn't come back last night..."  
  
Pan looked away and grinned.  
  
"So where were you...?" Alex asked curiously.  
  
Pan's pale cheeks began to turn a light rosy color.  
  
Alex studied her friend's expression carefully, "Ohh... I get it... you were with Trunks..." Alex gave Pan a light nudge.  
  
Pan turned an even deeper shade of red, as the phone rang wildly off its hook. Pan picked it up, as Alex continued eating.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Pan?" The voice asked.  
  
"Uh... Yeah... who's this?" Pan asked confused.  
  
"Scott."  
  
"Oh... hey! So, why'd you call?" Pan asked cheerfully.  
  
"Um... I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner or something..." He asked shyly.  
  
"What?" Pan asked surprisingly.  
  
"Dinner... as friends... just to talk... and stuff..." Scott trailed off.  
  
"Er... sure! I guess... when?" Pan answered uncertainly.  
  
"Uh... tomorrow night? Meet me at the Café Tokyo at seven." He said.  
  
"Ok. See ya then." Pan said while hanging up.  
  
Pan put the phone down and turned to Alex.  
  
"So who was that?" Alex asked, taking a sip of her tea.  
  
"Uh... Scott..." Pan trailed off.  
  
"That little bitch... What did he want?" Alex mumbled.  
  
"Well... he wanted me to have dinner with him to --" Pan was cut off by Alex.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!?" Alex yelled slamming her mug down on the counter.  
  
"He wanted me to have dinner with him to 'talk' as 'friends' or some shit like that..." Pan watched Alex's anger slowly disappear.  
  
"Oh... well tell him... that Alex says 'fuck you' and 'go to hell'... alright?"  
  
"Ok... I'll remember that..." Pan reassured while patting her on the back.  
  
  
  
  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
  
  
The hot pink letters lit up the words "Café Tokyo" above the entry into the restaurant. Scott was seated near the window, waiting for via lovely Pan to show up, so they could 'talk' and stuff... Yes... that was it... 'talk' and STUFF....  
  
He saw Pan standing near the door, looking around. He waved her over.  
  
  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
  
  
A/N: I'M ENDING IT THERE CUZ I WANNA!! Muahahahaha!!! You may never know what will happen next with the devious thoughts of... SCOTT! Dun dun dunnn... hehehhe muahahaha! Ok I'll just stop that now... I know this chapter's short... but hey it's all good... RIGHT, readers? *readers nod* hehe anyway... I haveta go eat lunch now!!! ^^ I'm hungry! *rubs stomach* please R/R!!! Thanks to all who reviewed!!! [I'm just too lazy to list out all the pen names] heh heh heh... R/R!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Shattered

****

A/N: Hey guys! It's me... I'm bored... so I'm writing. But can you blame me? Errggg WEEKEND IS FINALLY HERE!!! The past four days of school has been a pain. Especially with the dumbass sub we had today in social studies *groans* Well then... enough of my ranting... enjoy the chapter! Be sure to R/R! =^.^=

****

Disclaimer: Wee! You all know what we all need to say here... So just use your imagination and IMAGINE what might be said here! As if you're paying attention right now

**~**~**~**~**~**~**

  


**+--| C h a p t e r 7 |--+**

  


**~**~**~**~**~**~**

The hot pink letters lit up the words "Café Tokyo" above the entry into the restaurant. Scott was seated near the window, waiting for via lovely Pan to show up, so they could 'talk' and stuff... Yes... that was it... 'talk' and STUFF....

He saw Pan standing near the door, looking around. He waved her over.

**~**~**~**~**~**~**

***Scott***

"Hey Pan!" I greeted a little too eagerly. Or so it seemed to myself. I mentally kicked to my own ass, as I see her soft lips curve up to a sweet smile.

  


"Hello." She greeted back properly as she set her handbag aside.   


"Are there any refreshments, or appetizers I can get you?" The waitress came by and asked politely.   


I looked over at Pan, who shook her head, and waved the waitress off. I directed my attention to Pan again.

  


"So Pan... long time no see." I stated as casually as possible.

  


"Er... Yeah..." She replied, unsure of what to say, I'm guessing.

**~**~**~**~**~**~**

  


***Third Person POV***

Scott wasn't disappointed at all. It was just the night as he'd pictured it. With the exception of one thing that is... one thing that he'd soon fulfill. [does that make sense? Scuse the grammar.. I'm delirious AND I'm drowsy.]   


The two 'friends' decided to take a short walk in the park, just to catch up with each other even more than they already have. Well that was Scott's idea, and Pan didn't want to seem rude, so she agreed. She regretted agreeing though. As each second passed, the more and more she learned how self centered and bitchy Scott was. She could see why Alex wanted her to tell him that she said "fuck you" and "go to hell". She knew she sure would. I mean, if they weren't "friends" or some shit like that. [okay enough of Scott...]   


Pan eventually got bored with his self-centered stories and began to get in a daze. Thinking of her fiancé, Trunks. He was so perfect in every way. Handsome, charming, smart, funny... how could she begin to list them all...   


"I haveta admit Pan, I've dated a lot of girls... but none quite like you... I like you Pan... I like you a lot..." He waited for Pan's answer, but when he didn't even get a gasp, he looked over to find his "ebony-haired goddess" (as he'd described earlier when you weren't paying attention and when the author was too lazy to put that...) staring off into space, obviously daydreaming (or something of the sort) about something other than his words. "Pan?" He shook her shoulder a bit, snapping her from her trance.   


"What?" She asked, clueless to what he had been saying for the past half hour or so. [who can daydream THAT long? I mean... besides the ones who can...]   


Scott sighed under his breath and began again, "I was saying..." 

**~**~**~**~**~**~**

He looked down at his feet, with his hands in the pockets of his trousers, walking slowly through the moonlit park. His thin lavender hair fell in front of his eyes, but he paid no attention as he continued down the path, thinking about Pan. [these two madly in love or what? ok how OOC is this...]   


He had called Pan earlier, but Alex had said she was out with a "friend". He silently wondered which "friend" she was out with, not to mention what she was doing. No, but he trusted Pan. She'd never cheat or have an affair. Or would she? Does she really know Pan? He shook his head, crumpling up the thought into a little ball and throwing it out. Pan would never do that to him. He loved Pan. And Pan loved him. Or does she _really_ love him? Is it for the money, just like all the others? He mentally slapped himself and trashed that thought again.   


_Stop thinking, Trunks, stop thinking. She's probably just out having a little fun with some of her old friends that she hasn't seen in ages._ He was satisfied with that thought. He heard some familiar voices as he neared the center of the park.   


"Pan, you mean so much to me." The male voice said.   


_Did he just say **Pan**?_ Trunks thought to himself, listening more closely. _Probably someone **else** named Pan..._ He dismissed the thought. [okay who else is named Pan?]   


"Scott... I--" The female voice began, until she was cut off.   


_That sounded exactly like Pan. Could it be?_ He looked up from the ground to find a sight that he hoped he'd never see. Pan was kissing... Scott? Pan? Trunks squinted and looked at the female's facial features carefully. That was Pan alright. You couldn't mistake it.   


His heart suddenly took a deep plunge and sank low. His vision blurred as his eyes stared to well up with the salty tears that hadn't been there for ages. He looked at the "couple". They looked like they were so passionate for each other. [Scott's hand traveling south... (Ryan, thanks a lot you hentai... just playin)]   


Trunks closed his eyes, and turned back to the way he'd come from before. A hot tear trickled down his face as he ran. As he ran as fast as he could to get away from her. To get away from Pan. The one he loved. The one he had _thought_ had loved him back truly. But he was wrong. Just another go digger. 

**~**~**~**~**~**~**

Pan finally managed to push away from Scott and plant a bitch slap that left a huge mark across this face. "What were you THINKING?!?!?!?!" She yelled outraged, "I'm engaged Scott, ENGAGED! Does that mean a thing to you???!"   


"I-I'm sorry, Pan. I didn't know..." Scott stuttered while petting his stinging face softly. [hahah what a pretty boy]   


"I bet you didn't..." Pan stated, annoyed, "Oh yeah one more thing..."   


"Pan, I'm sorry..." Scott tried to apologize again, but Pan only looked away.   


"Alex told me to tell these words to you. 'FUCK YOU' and 'GO TO HELL'." Pan told him angrily, "Oh and I have one more thing to add to that... EAT THIS BASTARD!" She yelled as she punched him in the gut, and kneed him in the family jewels. [ooo i know, so mean... kneeing a guy there... but hey... it's still fun... although i prefer kicking ^^ *no offense to guys or anything...*]   


She gave him a pathetic snicker and almost laughed as she watched Scott keel over in pain, holding both his stomach and his balls at the same time. Pan began to depart, but kicked him in the shin one last time before she walked off. [hehe go Pan!]   


_What a **bitch**_ Pan said under her breath to herself, while calling a... taxi [?] to come and take her home. 

**~**~**~**~**~**~**

Pan slammed the door hard, almost breaking the doorframe while heading into their apartment.   


Alex came rushing out of her room, in her pajamas. "What happened?!?" She asked a very pissed off Pan, "Whoa... did someone die or something?" She noticed Pan's angry face expression.   


"That dumbass, Scott... he should go fuck himself and go to hell..." Pan started.   


"Oh... him.... I told you he was a dipshit..." Alex reminded Pan.   


She grunted, "Yeah... he told me that 'I mean so much to him' and then **kissed** me! What an **_asshole_**!!!" Pan growled, "I'm gonna go call Trunks."   


Pan reached for the wireless phone and dialed his number. It seemed like an eternity she waited, listening to those soft rings. She finally pushed the end button. "He's not home...? Where can he be?" She asked no one in particular.   


"Hey, he might be at the office..." Alex suggested while looking through the fridge for something to snack on.   


Pan dialed his office number. Again, she waited for about fifty rings, and finally hung up. She was counting but she lost track around thirty. ^.~   


"He's not there either..." Pan trailed off...   


"Twy hith thell..." Alex said while stuffing her face with a sandwich she had made.   


"What?" Pan asked, having no idea about what her friend just said.   


Alex swallowed the piece of sandwich in her mouth, "I said... Try his cell..." Pan arched an eyebrow, "His cell phone yanno... little portable phone..."   


Pan nodded realizingly [is that a word? o well you guys know what I mean... RIGHT?] and pushed in the number. 

**~**~**~**~**~**~**

The soft tone of his cell phone rang wildly, as he took it out of his pocket and looked at the caller-ID screen. The number was too familiar. It was Pan.   


He sighed hesitantly while pushing the red button, turning off his cell phone. Trunks turned his head up at an angle, so he could view the beautiful stars that patterned the navy blue sky. 

**~**~**~**~**~**~**

Pan placed the phone back on the charger, "He turned his cell phone off on me." Pan said while staring at the plush carpet, deep in thought. 

**~**~**~**~**~**~**

**A/N: There you guys!!! I hoped you enjoy!!!!!! I didn't know how to end it... so I just made a bunch of stuff up and ended it. Hope it wasn't too abrupt!! ^^ Yah um... well I have nothing else to say.... oh yeah I do actually... ****WHY** would ANYONE ask someone for their locker number in PE? WHY? Not that it happened to me... *whistles*... heh heh heh... *looks away* well anyway... so... did anyone watch Inu Yasha, Yu Yu Hakasho, and Cowboy Bebop on adult swim last night? *puts thumbs up* good shows. Well I'm gonna go now... so... DON'T FORGET TO R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

_See ya space cowboy... _(Sry! Too much Cowboy Bebop!! *good show*) 


	8. Sorrow

  
  


**A/N: WAHAHAHAHA!!! I'm alive!!! Yes I know I'm not a very responsible poster person... just that I slack off in writing the new chap... *sweat drop* don't hit!!! ^______^;;; *scoots away* alrighty then! Just a note that MAY OR MAY NOT be important... sorry guys but I can't resist putting A/N's within the story... I've tried so hard... but I TALK TOO MUCH!!!! *sob sob* I'M SORRY IF IT ANNOYS YOU BUT I CAN'T HELP IT!!!!! So I guess u can just skip em... anyway I hope u enjoy and be sure to R/R!!!   
  
  
  
**

Disclaimer: Sorry to burst your bubble, but it isn't mine!!! ::sniffle:: I know, it makes me sad too.   
  
  
  
  
  


**~**~**~**~**~**~**   
  
  
  
  
  


The soft tone of his cell phone rang wildly, as he took it out of his pocket and looked at the caller-ID screen. The number was too familiar. It was Pan.  
  
He sighed hesitantly while pushing the red button, turning off his cell phone. Trunks turned his head up at an angle, so he could view the beautiful stars that patterned the navy blue sky.   
  
Pan placed the phone back on the charger, "He turned his cell phone off on me." Pan said while staring at the plush carpet, deep in thought.   
  
  
  
  
  


**~**~**~**~**~**~**   
  
  
  
  
  


**::This is the place where I sit.::  
::This is the part where I love you too much.::  
::This is as hard as it gets.::  
::Cuz I'm getting tired of pretending I'm tough.::**   
  
  
  


Trunks sighed in deep thought, as he shifted from a previous position. His arms now cradled his forehead, his purple locks dangling in front of his gloomy eyes, swaying softly, as if they were trying to hypnotize him into a deep sleep.   
  
  


He shut his sapphire eyes tightly. A lone tear, filled with emotions, trickled down his flawless cheek and dripped to the rich soil underfoot with an almost impossible to hear splat as it made impact, scarring his skin with a salty trail of tear. (I know... the splat ruins everything... and that's a run-on sentence alright.-I think.)   
  
  
  


**::I'm here if you want me.::  
::I'm yours you can hold me.::  
::Empty and aching,::  
::Tumbling and breaking::**   
  
  
  


Another wave of tears welled up in his beautiful blue eyes as he tried to fight back the emotions, (I use that world too much...) blinking the salty tears away. (SOMEONE GET ME A THESAURUS!!! >   
  


He let out a soft sob as thoughts continued to race through his mind rapidly, making his head spin.   
  
  
  


**::Cuz you don't see me,::  
::And you don't need me,::  
::And you don't love me.::  
::The way I wish you would,::  
::The way I know you could.::**   
  
  
  


No, he couldn't cry over just _some_ girl. But she wasn't just _some_ girl, she was Pan Son. His lover... or so he thought. He learned that Pan had another when he saw them kissing a few hours ago.   


_Only_ a few hours? It seemed as if it only happened thirty seconds ago.   
  
  
  


**::I dream a world where you understand,::  
::But I dream a million sleepless nights.::  
::I dream of fire when you're touching my hand,::  
::But it twists into smoke when I turn on the lights.::**   
  
  
  


The scene played over and over in his mind again. The dreaded scene where "Scott" and Pan showed their "affection for each other. (I KNOW! THE QUOTES RUIN EVERYTHING!!! Couldn't help it though!!! >   
  
  


**::I'm speechless and faded,::  
::It's too complicated.::  
::Is this how the book ends,::  
::Nothing but good friends?::**   
  
  
  


His head slowly leaned in, his rough lips brushing softly against her precious ones. He snaked his muscular arms around her thin waist, while her hands were entwined with his messy brown (...? I forgot the color of his hair, and I'm too lazy to check ^^;;;) hair. 

(No offense... I love Trunks and I know we all do... but I make him amazingly *pulls out list* cheesy, stupid, blind, shallow and so much more... but hey... that's what A/U's all about, eh? Anyway... on with the fic...)   
  
  
  


**::Cuz you don't see me,::  
::And you don't need me,::  
::And you don't love me.::  
::The way I wish you would,::  
::The way I know you could.::**   
  
  
  


Trunks shook his head, blacking out the uncomfortable images in his mind. He had to stop thinking, he _had_ to get rid of his problems... he needed a drink.   
  
  
  


**::This is the place in my heart.::  
::This is the place where I'm falling apart.::  
::Isn't this just where we met?::  
::Is this the last chance that I'll ever get?::**   
  
  
  


With his hands in his pocket, he paid no attention to the line over flowing from the doors and went straight to the bouncer, who let him inside. Occasionally, prostitutes/whores shouted to him huskily, but his head was totally out of it, and he heard not a word.   
  
  


He was inside. The vivid beams of light flashed before his sad eyes, blinding him for a split second. Women clung to him as he headed to the bar while shrugging them off.   
  
  
  


**::I wish I was lonely,::  
::Instead of just stony,::  
::Crystal and see-through,::  
::And not enough to you.::**   
  
  
  


He finally slumped down in a vacant bar stool and signaled the bartender for his usual fancy liquor-type drink. When it finally came, he chugged away.   
  
  
  


**::Cuz you don't see me,::  
::And you don't need me,::  
::And you don't love me.::  
::The way I wish you would,::  
::The way I know you could.::**   
  
  
  


In the process of finishing his second drink, a familiar voice piped up from behind him.   
  
  


"Bad night, eh?" The ebony haired, emerald-eyed girl took a seat next to the stressed loner.   
  
  


"Yeah," Trunks sighed as he directed his attention to the empty glass on the bar and started to rotate it.   
  
  


"Me too. Men are bitches disguised as asswads." Alex titled her head slightly upwards, closing her delicate eyes, letting her bangs fall from their original place.   
  
  


"Normally, Trunks would've replied sarcastically, but tonight he just wasn't into it, "Yeah," He sighed again, "So... Where's Pan?" He flinched while saying her name, he just couldn't stop thinking about her. Her smile, her eyes, her personality, her lips... (her exedra...)   
  
  


"Oh... She's at home... a little _upset_..." Alex told Trunks while ordering a drink.   
  
  


"Oh...?" Trunks cocked a brow mentally, "Why?" He was still worried about her when she was upset. No way he could get over her. "Check your cell." Alex nodded as she took a sip from her beverage. (WOOHOO! Another word for drink!!!! New addition to my vocab!!! ^^;;; >   
  


Pulling out his cell phone, Trunks took a look at the screen.   
  
  


**15 MISSED CALLS**   
  
  


_Since when was it on...?_ Trunks wondered as he checked the "missed calls" numbers. Trunks concentrated on the digits... they were all from Pan.   
  
  
  


**::Cuz you don't see me,::  
::And you don't need me,::  
::And you don't love me.::  
::The way I wish you would...::**   
  
  
  


Pan sighed deeply as she softly set the phone on her bed. She had tried fifteen times, leaving a message every time and chance she got. (Yes, she's been counting...) Why was he avoiding her? Not taking her calls... not returning her calls...   
  
  
  


**::Cuz you don't see me,::  
::And you don't need me,::  
::And you don't love me.::  
::The way I wish you would,::  
::The way I know you could.::**   
  
  


"Alex?" Trunks looked up from his beverage, (THERE'S THAT WORD AGAIN! WOOHOO!) straightening his back from a slouch.   
  
  


"Hm?" Alex replied directing her emerald eyes from the dance floor to his. (I'm in need of another world for eyes or eye... >.   
  


  
  


"What? I didn't get a word you just said." Alex replied, scrunching up her forehead in confusion and curiosity. (I had the urge (herbal essence!!) to write "dahling" in there somewhere...oO;;; *shudder*)   
  
  


"Well... Do you think... uh... thatmaybewecouldgoouttodinnerorsomething,sometime?" Trunks muttered the last part quickly, and then heaved a short sigh of relief.   
  
  


"Wait... are you asking me out?" Alex asked, clarifying what he just said.   
  
  
  
  
  


**~**~**~**~**~**~**   
  
  
  
  
  
**A/N: Well that was it!!! How did you like it?!?! As you've probably guessed... more is yet to come!! And sorry again about the A/N's!! I just can't help myself!! *breaks out in sobs* anyway... incase you were wondering which song that was... it was... "You Don't See Me" by Josie and the Pussycats ^^!!! Well be sure to R/R on your way out!! ^^ Thanks to all the previous reviewers!!! XD   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**


	9. Questions & Cancer?

A/N: Hey all you people that are reading this!!! I have a REALLY important A/N right now....  
  
**As you might have guessed... ff.net is probably going to die sooner or later, because of all the banning and junk... soooo... a new site has been discovered... and that would be www.fandomination.net !!!!! I've checked it out before, not too popular, but still very good! Personally, I prefer fanfiction.net because it's simpler and not as confusing... but it still gets the same purpose! Please go check it out and maybe we can make it happen!!!! ^^ Tell friends, tell family!!!! XD But hey... maybe ff.net will do something about all the banning... if not... I think we should all move on. ^^ GO CHECK IT OUT!! www.fandomination.net !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
So anyway... I hope you enjoy the chapter!!!! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: *snicker snicker* IT'S NOT MINE!!!  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
"Alex?" Trunks looked up from his beverage, (THERE'S THAT WORD AGAIN! WOOHOO!) straightening his back from a slouch.  
  
  
  
"Hm?" Alex replied directing her emerald eyes from the dance floor to his. (I'm in need of another world for eyes or eye... .)  
  
  
  
"What? I didn't get a word you just said." Alex replied, scrunching up her forehead in confusion and curiosity. (I had the urge (herbal essence!!) to write "dahling" in there somewhere...oO;;; *shudder*)  
  
  
  
"Well... Do you think... uh... thatmaybewecouldgoouttodinnerorsomething,sometime?" Trunks muttered the last part quickly, and then heaved a short sigh of relief.  
  
  
  
"Wait... are you asking me out?" Alex asked, clarifying what he just said.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Quietly awakening... I always, always wish That these fleeting thoughts Would reach you...  
  
  
  
"Uh... yeah... I guess..." Trunks replied softly and shyly. (Shy...? Soft...? Is that him??)  
  
  
  
Alex almost wanted to jump for joy. Trunks Brief (Yes people! It's BRIEF! Not BRIEFS! I watched this one episode that proved it ^^... moving on...) is actually asking me out?!?! Loyal, sensitive, handsome, charming, smart, nice, seductive... what more can you ask for??? (emphasizing "seductive" *hint hint*)  
  
  
  
She couldn't help but let a weak smile tug at her lips as she thought of the details. (emphasizing "details" *hint hint*)  
  
"Is that a yes...?" He asked unsurely, interrupting her train of thought.  
  
  
  
Unable to move forward across "just a little more" distance The way I see before me is always blocked Every time the days I want to see you but can't pile up, My strong heartbeat turns into heartbreak.  
  
  
  
But what about Pan? What about their engagement? What about their "love"? (emphasizing "love" *hint hint* I know too much emphasizing and *hint hint*- ing ^^)  
  
"Um... I gotta go!" I said in a hurry while taking off. (YAY! She's not a bitch!!!!)  
  
"I guess that's a no..." Trunks muttered to himself while directing his attention back to the bar.  
  
  
  
***Alex***  
  
  
  
Oh god. What do I do? Trunks just asked me out. He just ASKED ME OUT. And I stormed out on him. And what about Pan? Is their relationship over? Is the engagement off? What do I say to him tomorrow at work? WHAT DO I DO?!!?  
  
Thoughts raced through my head, making it throb with frustration. I sighed as I pulled up the convertible, putting the top up. As I waited for the top to unfold, I thought about the situation more and more.  
  
I had to talk to Pan. No, I NEEDED to talk to Pan.  
  
  
  
If there is such a thing as "eternity," I want to believe, even if I have to take the long way. Although I know that I've been hurt before because I'm clumsy I won't stop; I won't give in to anyone.  
  
  
  
"Damnit!" I cursed, slamming my fist onto the dashboard. Could the top go down any FASTER?!?!  
  
Finally, the top was in place. I stepped out and sped off inside the building.  
  
"Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up! FUCK!" I yelled, jamming my finger against the elevator button over and over again. The couple others who were also waiting for the elevator, shot me some odd looks as the blood rushed to my cheeks and tried to make myself disappear.  
  
Finding the door unlocked, I burst into the apartment, discovering Pan watching TV while clutching the phone with dull, emotionless eyes.  
  
"What happened?!?" She jumped up, seeing the flushed look on my face.  
  
"Pan, I need to...." I started then finished quickly, "TOGO TO PEE!!!!" (how immature I know)  
  
I dashed to the bathroom and slammed the door behind me. After taking a leak and doing my business, I came out looking for Pan.  
  
I think of you And that alone is enough to make the tears start to flow now I always, always wish That these fleeting thoughts Would reach you...  
  
  
  
"Pan, we need to talk." I stated directly.  
  
"Okay." She replied tonelessly.  
  
  
  
***Third Person POV***  
  
  
  
"Okay," I took in a deep breath, "IwasattheclubandIsawTrunksatthebarsoIwentoverandtalkedtohimandheaskedmeout! ButthenItoldhimIhadtogoandrushed out thedoor.Arethingswithyouandhimokay? ARE YOU LISTENING?"  
  
"Whoa... Whoa!" Pan looked blown away, "Alex, calm down... now... say it again, but this time SLOWLY, I got lost around 'Okay'!"  
  
"Alright..." Alex said while sighing, "I was at the club... and I well... er... saw Trunks... and..." Alex paused.  
  
"Yeah...??? Andddd???" Pan asked eagerly, seeing if he said anything about her.  
  
"Well... then he... er.... askedmeout." Alex mumbled.  
  
Pan sat there and let it sink in for a little before screaming, "WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?"  
  
Alex coughed and sweat dropped.  
  
"So what did you say??? IF YOU SAID YES THEN YOU DIE!!!!!" Pan threatened, waving her fist in front of her green-eyed friend.  
  
"Er... I... Ran away...." Alex said quietly.  
  
"Oh." Pan put her fist down. "Well then that changes it all... hehehehe..."  
  
"But what do I do tomorrow? I haveta go to work, yanno..." Alex asked.  
  
"Er... not quite..." Pan stated informatively.  
  
Alex cocked a brow, "Eh?"  
  
"Don't you have the doctor's appointment... A check up or something?" Pan hinted.  
  
"OH YEAHHHHH!!!" Alex lit up, "But one more question..."  
  
"What's that?" Pan inquired.  
  
"Um... Why would Trunks ask me out when you guys are engaged...?"  
  
"Uh... I dunno........."  
  
"Well... call and ASK!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"ASK? Are you STUPID or something!?"  
  
"Well do SOMETHING to get more info!!!"  
  
"Fine I'll call... but I won't ask." Pan gave in.  
  
"Good." Alex said relieved (I dunno why relieved... I need a thesaurus badly...)  
  
"Tomorrow." Pan said while heading off to her room.  
  
  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
  
  
I've known all too well about pretending to be strong. But since then, my doubts have vanished.  
  
Pan woke up groggily as she reached for the phone that was ringing annoyingly. 'God who the hell calls at 3 am in the morning?!?!?!!?!!??! And why do I always have to answer it?? Why is it that when ALEX sleeps it's like she's dead...???' After fumbling a little she picked up the phone and held it to her ear.  
  
"Hello?" She asked drowsily. There was a short pause, "Hello? Is anyone there?" Her words were slurred and dripped with sleepiness.  
  
Another pause. Pan sighed impatiently while putting the phone back in place.  
  
There are definitely things I want to show you And so many words I want to hear I want to see all sides of you, when you laugh and cry So I'll stop waiting And seize my "chance."  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
***Trunks***  
  
What's WRONG with me?!? I finally summed up enough courage to call Pan and tell her that I saw Scott and her at the park. And when she picked up the phone I... DIDN'T ANSWER?? God I'm such a fuckin idiot! Well... it couldn't hurt to try again... would it?  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
  
  
***Third Person POV***  
  
  
  
The phone rang again. Pan growled as she stuffed her ears with her pillow as best as she could. The phone didn't stop ringing.  
  
"WHAT?" She asked impatiently.  
  
Another pause.  
  
Pan took in a breath, getting ready to talk again, but then a voice cut her off, "Hi..."  
  
That voice. So sweet, so familiar. "Trunks?" Pan asked, quite certain it was him.  
  
"Yeah..." Trunks replied softly. The lump in his throat was growing larger and larger by the second.  
  
"What's wrong? Why are you calling at three in the morning? Are you ok?" Pan asked worriedly.  
  
"Well... I just called... because... I need to tell you something." Trunks sighed heavily before continuing. "Pan... I think that we should call the engagement off..."  
  
"What? Why?" Pan asked, clueless.  
  
"Pan. Come on, you know why." Trunks insisted.  
  
"No I don't. Trunks, what's wrong?" She asked him again.  
  
"Pan, it's over. Take off the ring." Trunks stated.  
  
"Trunks! You have to at least explain to me WHY it's over!!!" Pan's voice was rising.  
  
"Pan... I know that you don't love me! I thought you did, but I guess the truth is you really don't," Trunks' voice was rising also. (cheesy dialogue, I know... but hey it's 12 am... I'm delirious)  
  
"Trunks, I love you! I always have, and I always will!" Pan told him with tears overflowing from her eyes. She didn't see what she did wrong and how he could end this so fast. Was he just playing with her? (God I've been talking to Ryan too much. *scruffles hair* but I still love ya, buddy ^.~)  
  
"Pan I saw you." Trunks told her. This hurt so much. Why me?  
  
"Saw me??" Pan inquired.  
  
"I saw you and that Scott guy at the park." Tears started running down his perfect face, "I saw you kissing."  
  
"What? Trunks, you've got it all wrong! Scott and I were-" Pan tried to explain, but was cut off. (Stupid Trunks! Just listen!!! :O)  
  
"I don't need your explanations." Trunks stated sadly.  
  
"But-" Pan started but was cut off again.  
  
"You'll be much happier with Scott... It's over, Pan." Tears spilled more rapidly down his cheeks, leaving trails of salty liquid.  
  
"Trunks... please... let me explain..." Pan tried as she too had more tears trickling down her pale, creamy cheeks.  
  
"Pan. I just want to let you know. I love you, and I always will." Trunks hung up. He sat on his bed... and cried. For the first time in his adult life, he cried.  
  
  
  
I think of you, and I feel like that alone is enough to make my heart grow stronger. I always, always wish that these fleeting thoughts would reach you...  
  
  
  
Pan heard the soft click as she placed her phone back to its place. Her eyes dropped to the plush white carpet as her vision blurred with tears, once again. She lay down with her face in her pillow, and cried. (Lotsa cryin goin on!)  
  
  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
  
  
"Pan! Open up!!!" Alex knocked on the door furiously, trying to either break it down or get Pan to open it.  
  
Fed up with the noise, Pan finally got up and unlocked the door, then lay down on her bed again.  
  
Alex heard the lock click and as if it was a reflex, she twisted the knob and swung open the door.  
  
"Pan?" Alex called as she neared the bed with the motionless figure of her friend on it.  
  
Alex now stood at the edge of the mattress. Pan's back was facing her. She could see her body heave with the long deep breaths she took every few seconds.  
  
"Pan?" Alex said, this time quietly, just above a whisper. "We're gonna be late... Are you still going to work? I need to go to the clinic..."  
  
"I'm not going." Pan said breathlessly.  
  
"What?" Alex asked worriedly, "Why, is something wrong? Do you feel ok?"  
  
Pan sat up, turning her body to face Alex. Alex gasped at the sight. She has never, in the several years she's known Pan, seen her like this. Her eyes were bloodshot and red, as if she'd been crying for hours straight, her hair was tangled and messy, her eyes had dark gray rings under them, making her look somewhat like a raccoon would, basically, she looked like a wreck. (Now what could be the cause of that?)  
  
"Pan, what happened???" A shocked Alex asked as she sat on the bed with her.  
  
"Trunks... He and I..." Pan choked out between sobs, "We... broke up." Pan played with the ring she still had on her finger.  
  
"Pan... I'm so sorry," Alex said while hugging her as Pan just sat there, unmoving.  
  
A tear rolled from Pan's eye to her cheek. "It's alright... I'm fine." Pan said, wiping the tear away.  
  
"Are you sure?" Alex asked her again, with the concerned look on her face. "Do you need anything? Can I get you something to drink?"  
  
"I'm fine." Pan stated firmly while removing the engagement ring from her finger. She held it up to her eyes, and taking one last look at it. Alex watched with her mouth agape as she saw Pan threw the ring into her open closet, with messy clothing piled up within. "Let's go."  
  
Pan stood and walked out of the room and into the bathroom to take a cold shower. Alex snapped out of her daze, closed her mouth that was hanging open, and walked out the door.  
  
Pan closed her eyes and sighed as she felt the cold water pouring down her skin. She couldn't get over Trunks. How was she going to live?  
  
  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
  
  
"Ready?" Alex asked cautiously as she watched Pan come from the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah." Pan put a fake cheery smile on her face and walked out of the apartment after Alex. "So where're you going?"  
  
"Uh... doctor check up thing. Just drop me off at the clinic." Alex told her as she got into the convertible.  
  
"Ok." Pan stated simply as she turned on the engine, then sped off.  
  
  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
  
  
"Mr. Brief..." The metallic voice boomed from the intercom, "Mr. Brief... hello?"  
  
Trunks sat back in his large leather chair, holding a framed picture of the black-haired, brown-eyed beauty.  
  
"MR. BRIEF!!!" The woman's voice screamed from the intercom again, snapping Trunks out of his thoughts.  
  
Trunks jumped, quickly shoving the picture back into his drawer, putting it face down. "Yes?" He asked calming down.  
  
"Your secretary called in today. She said she won't be coming to work." The voice informed, and waited for his reply.  
  
"Oh. Ok..." Trunks said with a bit of gloominess; he wanted to ask how Pan was doing. 'Great Trunks... you dipshit... you scared her away last night... now she's probably gonna quit and never turn back. God I'm such a dickwad.'  
  
"Er... thanks." He said at last before the woman turned off the intercom.  
  
Trunks opened his drawer and took out the picture of Pan again. He blew his hair out of his eyes as he turned toward the huge windows of his office, while holding her picture to his heart. (aww isn't that SWEET!!!!!? ^^)  
  
  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
  
  
"BYE!" She yelled while waving her hand as she sped off kicking up dust from her wheels.  
  
"Bye." Alex said, left behind at the doors of the clinic. She guided herself through the motion-detected doors that swung open before her. She walked through the manila colored walls that were supposedly supposed to be a "calming" color. She hated clinics and all that crap.  
  
She sighed as she stepped up to the check in desk.  
  
  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
  
  
Pan shut the car door behind her and headed up the grassy hill. She stopped when she came to an open plain, decorated with a large rock or two.  
  
Over looking the plain, was the deep blue water. She made herself a seat on the rock and watched the sun set slowly, disappearing beneath the horizon.  
  
The place where he had purposed to her. Everything was so perfect, so great. She wanted it to last for forever, but it looks like she had to move on now.  
  
'But it's so hard.' She thought as tears started to run down her pale cheeks.  
  
I think of you And that alone is enough To make the tears start to flow now My distant voice can't reach you now, but so that someday It definitely will...  
  
  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
  
  
Pan let herself in the apartment to be welcomed by a very sad Alex.  
  
"OH PAN!" Alex said running to Pan and hugging her. She cried into her shoulder, soaking her in just seconds.  
  
"What's wrong Alex?" Pan stood back and took a look into her eyes. Those cheery green eyes were replaced with sad and lifeless gray eyes.  
  
"I went to my check up today... and..." Alex broke out in sobs.  
  
"And what Alex?" Pan slightly shook her friend's shoulder, "What?"  
  
"The doctor said..." Alex choked out between sobs, "That I have..."  
  
"What do you have? Tell me, Alex!" Pan shook her again, anxious for the answer.  
  
"I have... cancer." She replied breathlessly, answering Pan's questions.  
  
Pan's eyes widened with shock. "How long?"  
  
"Don't know... about a month or so," Silent tears fell from her eyes. "I have to go back to the hospital tomorrow. I've got it bad." A small smile broke out on her face, "But don't worry, we'll make the best of it."  
  
"You are going to be fine." Pan comforted, "You can't die,"  
  
She closed her eyes as tears streamed from them. 'You can't die. I need you. I've already lost Trunks. I can't loose you too.'  
  
  
  
Believe. Believe. Believe.  
  
  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
  
  
A/N: THAT'S IT!!! HEHEHEHE! I'm so proud! I actually finished!! *sob sob* now wasn't THIS chapter ::touching::??? XD of course! Heheeh sry about the delay in posting... I know I've been saying to some of you I've been chattin with online that I'd post that day... but things do happen... and writer's block does appear... (once in a while ^.~ yeah right... more like all the time) So I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! I have no idea if it was sad... or not... but if you found it funny well then... it was SUPPOSED to be sad... please tell me what you think by reviewing on your way out!!!!!  
  
LavenderLily: TWELVE PAGES! BOOYAH!!! Ok I just said booyah... what is the world coming to?!?!  
  
  
  
Oh yeah... the song I used was "My Will" by Dream... it's the ending theme to Inu Yasha!!! ^^ Of course it's Japanese... but that's what the translation is... so yeah... you should all download it!!! IT ROCKS THE WORLD!!! (along with many other songs... ^^)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tune in next time ^^ if you want me to email you when I post... TELL ME!!! XD 


	10. Her

A/N: ARG! I dunno what to write!!! I just feel like... writing.... but I don't have any idea what to write! This is greatly annoying... if yanno what I mean... if you catch my drift... *eyebrow thing* hehe inside joke... anyway I'm so tired right now cuz I just got back from spending about four hours at the mall with my friends and my ::manfriend::... JK JK JK JK!! I don't have a manfriend... anyway... I hope you like this chapter even though I have absolutely no inspiration at all... ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT... Hey did anyone see last episode of Cowboy Bebop?!?! *sob* I love that anime... it's so sad!!! SPIKE DIED!!!! *sob sob* I cry. Um sorry if you haven't seen it and I ruined it... but it's so sad though!!! I luv that anime... does anyone wanna buy me the series??? *smiles brightly*  
  
**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Chapter 10  
  
**~**~**~**~**~  
  
"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Pan asked worriedly one last time before letting Alex's hand go, to have her lead off by a nurse dressed in a white costume. (A GHOST!! MUAHAHA Halloween's comin up... ^^)  
  
"Don't worry, Pan! I'll be fine! I promise! Go out and have fun!!!" Alex yelled while being dragged away. "I'll call if I need you!!!"  
  
Pan smiled outwardly, secretly wanting to burst out in tears on the spot. (Secretly? I dunno... *needs a thesaurus*)  
  
But she'd go out. Just to cool herself down.  
  
* * *  
  
Her shiny black convertible pulled up at an empty parking spot before the mall. The mall. Alex loves the mall.  
  
"What the hell..." she thought as she got out of the car and headed towards the building, even though going to the mall wasn't her 'thing' unless someone MADE her go...  
  
The second she stepped into the mall, she wanted to step right back out and drive away. What the hell would she do at the mall anyway? 'Shop'? She shuddered, thinking of the horrible past times she'd had at the mall. Trying out things, 'shopping', being dragged from store to store, it definitely was not a beautiful thing.  
  
Food court? Well, there was nothing better to do. She hauled herself to the food court, looking around for stuff to do. Just when her eye caught a glimpse of the plain, yet still dull sign that read "Baskin Robins".  
  
'Ice cream!' The idea popped in her head. Everybody loves ice cream! And just her luck, she wanted some at that very moment! (what can I say... I'm delirious, and MY TEETH HURT and my jaw if friggin sore!!! Sry I just got spacers -yanno the little rubberbandy thingies that you put inbetween your teeth so it feels like u got food stuck in your teeth in... *thinks* about six places...- AND IT HURTS LIKE A MOFO!!! Ahh I wanna pick em out... and I can... but I'm not supposed ta!!! Nooooohooooooooooo *cries*... so anyway that's why my writing is so bad now but you can't blame me! ^^)  
  
* * *  
  
"Pan?" A voice came from behind as she was walking through the semi-crowded place. She whirled around, trying to find the source of the call. "Pan!" They yelled this time. Finally, her dark chocolate eyes came to settle upon a brown haired, auburn-eyed man about her age. She thought he looked familiar somehow, but thought nothing of it. Too many people here looked alike.  
  
"Pan!" The man called again, staggering in front of her.  
  
"Hi...?" Pan said with a questionable tone, and expression.  
  
"Remember me?" The auburn-eyed one asked. Pan cocked a brow. She had no idea who the hell he was. Not even a clue. She recognized the face a little, but the looks weren't ringing a bell at all. "Chad..."  
  
Pan scrunched up her forehead. The name wasn't ringing a bell either.  
  
"Chad... Sasaki?" He repeated. (Cheesy name? I know... MY TEETH HURT! And I'm kinda delirious... plus... I couldn't think of a last name so I just put some guy from the mariners ^^ awww good enough.)  
  
"Ohh!!!" Pan realized. "Chad, yeah, howya doin???" She knew this guy alright. Well, at least she thought she knew... 'Just nod and pretend you know him, Pan... Yeah... that's it...' From what she recalled, he was from the 10th grade. He was the one who chased after her all the way to senior year but had no success.  
  
He even asked her to the prom. Sadly for him, she turned him down and ended up at home, eating fatty junk foods. (Interesting life, neh?) She also knew him in middle school, she thought. He chased after her then too. Sure, he was 'cute' back then... and 'hot' now... but not even NEARLY as charming, or good looking, or all the other things, as Trunks. Nope, no one could compare to that purple-haired friend.  
  
She frowned at the thought. Trunks didn't even love her anymore. Just the thought of him made wanted to make the tears well up in her eyes and begin to stream down her creamy cheeks.  
  
"I'm fine! How about you?" Chad replied, but noticed that Pan was spacing out, with a frown tugging at her lips. "Hello? Pan??" He waved his hands in front of her eyes a little.  
  
"Oh!" She blinked out of it, while slightly shaking her head. "Hmm?"  
  
"How are YOU?" Chad asked again.  
  
"Ohh! I'm doing fine!!!" Pan replied politely, "So what're you doing these days? Where are you at??"  
  
"Well..." Chad began.  
  
* * *  
  
"Excuse me, can you tell me what room Alex Suzuki is in?" A deep male voice asked the lady at the counter. (Descriptive? Oh no my friend... I think not...)  
  
"It depends..." The woman mumbled then coughed, and looked up. "Yeah! Let me see..."  
  
She looked down at the computer screen again. Realizing who she just saw standing before her, she couldn't help but do a double take. "OH MY GOD! TRUNKS BRIEFS!!!!!!!" She stood up and pointed. "TRUNKS BRIEFS IS HERE!!!" She bounced up and down, never lowering her finger.  
  
"Will you SHUT UP??" He said with gritted teeth, not wanting the entire building's females to come flocking around him.  
  
"TRUNKS BRIEFS! TRUNKS BRIEFS! TRUNKS BRIEFS!" She wheezed.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Trunks tried again. No luck.  
  
"TRUNKS BRIEFS! TRUNKS BRIEFS! TRUNKS BRIEFS!" She exhaled loudly.  
  
"SHUT UP ALREADY!" He finally yelled. Taken aback by his aggressiveness, the woman stopped flapping, and sat down in her rolly chair.  
  
"Ahem," she tried to continue normally, but all eyeballs were already staring in her direction, due to the commotion. "Alex Suzuki, was it?"  
  
"Yes," Trunks flashed her one of his charming smiles, showing off his pearly whites, "It was..." He said the last part with gritted teeth.  
  
"Room D204, on the fourth floor," she breathed seductively, or at least what she thought was seductive. "So, do you have any plans tonight?"  
  
'No, but now I definitely do,' he thought to himself, and then put on an extremely fake smile. "Yes, I'm busy. Sorry, maybe some other time."  
  
"Ok, here's my number," before he could protest, she grabbed his hand and began to scribble ink digits on his palm.  
  
"Um... I... I haveta go," Trunks said abruptly before speed walking off. (lol... hehe "work those buns!" you know Kali...)  
  
He glanced back as he continued speed walking, to find the woman winking, smiling, and waving at him. He groaned in annoyance, and then shaded his face while he walked, not wanting any more attention. Absentmindedly, he stumbled into a nurse, holding a tray-full of contents, which went scattering across the hall.  
  
"Oh sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Trunks apologized.  
  
"It's fine, it happens all the..." the nurse looked up and hung open her mouth when she saw who it was. "time,"  
  
"OH MY GOD!" she got up, uncaring for the scattered items. "YOU'RE TRUNKS BRIEFS!!!" she pointed as she jumped enthusiastically. (No one should be that happy... actually... screw that sometimes I am...)  
  
Trunks panicked. "NO I'M NOT! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?!" he tried to shield his face from being visible.  
  
"YES YOU ARE!!!!" she jumped and pointed some more.  
  
Trunks wanted to smack her. But no, he had to resist the urge. So instead, he quickly walked away. Stopping at the elevator, he pushed the "up" button, which lit up a dull manila-ish color.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"And that's how I ended up back here." Chad finally finished after what seemed like an eternity of talking and babbling about what the hell he did after graduation.  
  
Pan tried to hold back a yawn. "Hmm... really... Listen... Chad... I really haveta go now... so... I guess I'll see you around!" She exclaimed cheesily as she started to walk off, but was stopped when he grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Pan, maybe we can... see each other again?" He asked shyly, looking at his feet. "Like... tonight?"  
  
Pan scrunched up her forehead, bringing her eyebrows down low. Maybe it was gonna help her get over Trunks... Or maybe not. But what has she got to lose? "Sure,"  
  
Chad smiled. Inside, he felt like cheering. After all these years, Pan Son was finally going to be his. "Great! So meet at..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Miss Suzuki, a Trunks Briefs is here to see you," The nurse informed after knocking softly on the door, then left.  
  
Trunks stepped into the dull room. Alex looked up. "Hey," he smiled.  
  
"Hey Trunks," she smiled back, her eyes slightly squinting with cheerfulness.  
  
"How ya doin?" he shoved his hands into his pocket and shuffled over, beside the bed that Alex's frail body lay on.  
  
"Good, I guess," she sighed deeply. "But how good can you get when you have cancer? And you only have a few weeks to live?"  
  
Trunks let out a soft smile. "Don't say that, Alex,"  
  
"Shut up, Trunks," Alex said, kidding.  
  
The door creaked open. Both heads turned that way to see Pan slipping in. Pan and Trunks' eyes locked.  
  
  
  
**~**~**~**~**~  
  
A/N: Woo! That took me long enough to finish! I mean, if I weren't BOMBARDED with IM's I woulda gotten done faster but hey... it's all great... so didya like it? Sorry, this was a short chapter, I know, I know, but I have writer's block... so you can't blame me! Sorry if this was a cliffy! But I gotta keep you guys on your toes, RIGHTT? Jk! Don't forget to REVIEW! ^.~ 


	11. Just a Visit

A/N: Hey!! Heh heh... I know this chapter was out a little faster than... *cough* the other ones... so anyway... please enjoy... this chapter is kinda sorta more of a humor one than... an intense... dramatic... and... "angstful" one... so... beware? I dunno what to say so just get on with it... I'm so pissed off right now... so don't mind the swearing here and there... ^.^ 

Oh yeah and I can't forget to mention Hisaki! Thanks for telling me about the Brief, Briefs thing! ^^ Who'da thunk it?!?!?! 

Disclaimer: I don't won the series... (wow who'da thunk it!?!?! ß hehe bad grammar, huh?) 

  
  
**&~&~&~&**

Chapter 11 

**&~&~&~&**

  
  
  
  
Pan and Trunks' eyes locked. 

  
  
**_It's too late to cry I love you.   
The wind still blowing, my heart still aching._**

  
  
Alex could sense the tension. In fact, it was so (damn) thick, it was as though you could slice through it with a butter knife. (what?? I happen to like butter knives... =P) 

"Uhm... hi Pan! Heh... heh..." Alex coughed light-heartedly, trying to loosen the mood a little. 

"Hi Alex," Pan said tonelessly to her friend, never breaking the eye contact with her purple-haired ex. "How are you doing?" Her voice was still in monotone mode, and that question sounded more like a statement. 

"I'm doing pretty good, Pan. Despite the fact that I've got tubes and wires stuck to my skin, my hair's greasy and gross, I have to wear this gay apron-like thing that has me butt naked, and I'm in the fuckin hospital, which you know I hate, I'm fine Pan. Just swell... dandy... peachy... and all that other great shit." Alex stated sarcastically. 

There was a moment of silence, waiting for Pan to respond. "K," was all Pan said. She and Trunks were still looking deeply into each other's eyes. Both not attempting a move, just yet. 

"Oh, thanks for caring," Alex rolled her eyes. "AND YOU TOO TRUNKS," (I keep on wanting to write trucks, for some odd reason o.O) 

Trunks wanted to sweat drop and look at Alex, but he couldn't. He and Pan's eyes were still locked. What did he do anyway? He hasn't said, done, or even ATTEMPTED to do anything. He figured Alex was just PMS-ing, or something... (LOL Matt ALWAYS says that about Marina! Horomones, PMS, moodswings... it's all apart of the teenage years. XD God I luv you, you're so funny! Oh and DPP, luv as in "best friend" luv, so don't get the wrong idea... =P In other words... YOU WISH! HAH! You bought it... lol... I just said luv... wtf is the world coming to?!?!) 

"Alright guys... I know that you guys are in love and stuff; but I'M the one whose dying here! Does a few weeks to live mean anything to you people?!? You can always do the mushy 'run and hug' each other, 'I love you', 'I love you too' thing LATER, when I'm DEAD AND GOME!" Alex semi-yelled, "Man, how self centered did THAT sound..." 

She turned and scratched her head nervously, while receiving odd looks from two pairs of bulging eyes. Well, at least they actually looked at HER instead of each other. 

"You're right, Alex, I'm sorry," Trunks paced over by her bed. Pan doin the same shortly after. 

They towered over her, one on each side of the bed, looking down at her, like psychopathic retards ready to dissect her alive. Alex couldn't take all the attention anymore; the thought of getting dissected alive gave her goose bumps and made her slightly nauseous. 

"OK! That's, that's... alright... CREEPY!" Alex stuttered. "STOP DOING THAT! It's freakin me out!!!" 

Pan and Trunks looked up, eying each other with confused looks, but shrugged off the outburst. Pan kneeled by the bed side, taking Alex's hand. 

"Alex..." She gave the delicate hand a light squeeze. 

  
  
**_One side of my eyes sees tomorrow,   
And the other one sees yesterday   
I hope I could sleep in the cradle of your love, again_**

  
  
"Yes, Pan?" Alex asked eagerly with sparkles twinkling in her eyes. 

"Don't die," pan removed her grip from Alex's hand and placed her hold on Alex's shoulders instead. "You can't die! You are Alex! You're not supposed to die before me!" 

Pan shook her. 

"And if you DO die... canihaveallyourscd's,clothes,jelery,make-up,yourroom,alltheotherstuffyouhave,andmoresimportantlyofall: YOUR MONEY?!?!" 

"Uhm... noo..." Alex regained her breath after a good shake. 

"WHAT?!? But I'm PANNY!" Pan pleaded. "Your BEST FRIEND! Your ROOM MATE! Your... uh... BEST FRIEND! Pan? Pan-chan? Panny Panny Pan?!!" She smiled bright and hopefully. 

"I'll think about it..." Alex said slightly smirking. (I use the word slightly too much... *in need of a thesaurus*) 

"Is that so much to ask? ONLY your cd's,clothes,jewelry,make-up,room,allyourotherstuff,and MONEY!" Pan tried to convince again. 

"Yeah, but you're giving SOMETHING to good ol' Trunks, RIGHTTT?" Trunks stepped into the conversation, grinning at his best. 

"Guys! Come on! Stop talking like the end is near!" Alex said. 

"But... the end IS near... for you.... a few weeks to live?" Trunks pointed out. 

"Gee, thanks for POINTING OUT THE OBVIOUS, Trunks!" Alex told him sarcastically. "It makes me feel GREAT to know—and be reminded that I'm gonna DIE SOON!" Alex practically yelled. 

Pan and Trunks sweat dropped. 

"Ahem..." Alex coughed softly. "Anyway... so pan, what did you do all this time that you weren't here?" 

Alex was suddenly interested, or maybe she was just trying to change the subject. 

"Well, I went to the mall..." Pan started. 

"Wait... THE MALL?" Alex gawked unbelievably, with her mouth hanging wide open. 

"Yeah..." minor sweat drops appeared on her head. "Anyway, I met up with oh what's-his-face, and he asked me out..." She said the last part nervously, glancing over at Trunks. 

Trunks' eyes drifted to the dull, tiled floor. 

"Who's what's-his-face?" Alex wondered curiously. 

"Uhm... Chad Sasaki..." She mumbled. 

"Oh my god! Hey he's the one that's been chasing you since.... pre school, right???" Alex said excitedly. "He was kinda cute!" (lol how preppy, huh?) 

"Yeah..." Pan said, eying the sink, to avoid eye contact. 

  
  
**_Cry for me, somebody, with dry eyes_**

  
  
Trunks felt so awkward. The two women were talking as if he weren't standing right there, in the same room. He didn't think he could take it anymore. Seeing Pan – his love – Pan gossiping about another guy with her best friend, that was gonna die in a matter of weeks. It broke his heart. 

(Forgive me... -__- it's late... and I just got my braces on today >. He had to think of something fast, to get himself out of there. 

"Uh... BRING BRING! WHOA THAT'S MY CELL! GOTTA GO!" Trunks shakily said in a rush and dashed out the door. 

Alex and Pan shot weird looks after Trunks. 

Inside, Pan knew why Trunks ran away. All because of the talk about 'some other guy'. It's not like she didn't want to turn around and walk right back out when she saw his cerulean eyes when she came in the room. 

  
  
**_The real folk blues   
I just want to feel a real sorrow   
It's not bad a life in the muddy river   
If life is once_**

  
  
What happened between the two had made them go so far... so apart... so awkward... and now all they could do was run away. Keep on running away from each other. 

  
  
**---Trunks--- **(as in where Trunks was... not his POV) 

  
  
Daylight slowly slipped away as the sun shone its last rays. A few tears escaped from his glassy eyes. His red vehicle sped off into the evening. 

He arrived at the huge building. Capsule Corp. He didn't have the patience, or the care to work right now. But where else could he go? Back at his house, Bulma was calling endlessly to find out where he had gone to, and why he hadn't been at work. 

He sighed deeply, as he blew a few strands of hair out of his eyes, sitting down at his desk. He leaned back on his large, comfy leather chair, closing his eyes. 

He sighed again. 

How he wanted to hold her, kiss her, love her. 

  
  
  
  
Pan. 

  
  
**---Pan---**

  
  
"Well, that was weird..." Alex said, referring to Trunks. 

"Yeah," Pan replied softly. She looked up, her eyes showing a fake cheery expression. "I gotta go," 

"Alright. Bye Pan," Alex uttered. She really didn't want to be left alone in this hellhole. 

"Good luck," Pan walked out the door. 

Her hair blew wildly as she walked from the hospital to her car. The gloomy clouds let a soft drizzle sprinkle down. 

"Shit!" She cursed to herself, remembering she left the top down. 

  
  
**_Hopeless hope, and the chance with traps   
What is right, or wrong   
It's like a both side of a coin_**

  
  
She ran to the car, holding her bag, so that all the contents wouldn't go scattering all over the place. Finally, she reached the car, and jumped in, jamming the key into the ignition. 

She started it up and began to put the top up. "Damnit," She muttered, noticing the entire interior was wet. 

She looked down at the wrist, checking her watch. "Fuck," She cursed once more, remembering that she has a 'date' with 'Chad'. Now, she only had about half an hour to get ready. If she wanted to get there on time, that was. She sped off towards the apartment. 

  
  
**---Chad---**

  
  
Chad rubbed his sweaty hands together. He was so nervous. First time he had actually snagged Pan Son on a date. Sure, he hadn't heard from her in years, but he still loved everything about her. 

He smiled when he saw her walk through the door. The waitress led her over to him. 

He grinned warmly as she sat down, taking off her coat in the process. 

"Hi," He tried to start out smoothly, not making a fool of himself. (If he hadn't already... XP) 

"Hello," She replied calmly as she took a menu. 

"How's it goin?" Chad asked, out of the blue. Pan cocked a brow, he was suddenly interested? 

"Not too bad... I guess..." Pan trailed off, trying not to think of all the hard times she was going through right now. It was hardly a good time to ask if everything was fine. 

  
  
**---Trunks--**- 

  
  
  
  
"Mr. Briefs, you have a call from Alex Suzuki," The stony voice boomed from the intercom. 

"Put her on," Trunks replied stressed, but eagerly. He was curious to why Alex was calling. "Alex, is something wrong?" 

"No..." Alex trailed off. "It's just that... earlier today... when Pan and I..." 

"Pan and you what?" He asked impatiently. 

"Well you know how we were talking about Chad?" Alex started up again. 

Trunks almost wanted to choke at the name. "Uh... Y-Yeah," He managed to stutter. 

"Well... I just called to say," Alex paused, taking in a deep breath. "Sorry for talking to Pan like that... I mean that openly... I just forgot the fact that... you and Pan were... I mean... I didn't forget... But I just... I just... absent-mindedly said those things. I'm sorry," 

"It's alright. I should get over her anyway." His voice darkened. 

"Well... yeah... that's all I called for... You better get back to work," Alex told him. 

"Yeah... I better..." Trunks said, getting ready to hang up. 

"And Trunks?" Alex caught him before the receiver left his ear. 

"Yeah?" He asked. 

"She still loves you," She said softly as a click was heard. 

He put down the phone. Was it true? Did Pan still love him? Is there still a chance between the two? 

  
  
**_How long I must live till I release? _**

The real folk blues   
I just want to feel a real pleasure   
All that glitters is not gold 

  
  
No, he was pretty sure she was over it. 

'Get over it Trunks. There's no chance. Just get over the damn thing. Get over her.' He thought to himself as he sighed and directed his attention back to the piles of paperwork on his desk. 

  
  
**---Pan---**

  
  
She smiled. Never has she had this bad of a date. Chad was annoying, dumb, stupid, and so many more negative things. Can anyone be that naïve? Obviously, Chad can. 

She was so glad to finally get away. She now knew why he was so annoying back in school. She also know why she had ignored and rejected him so many times. She doubted herself for even saying yes in the first place. How could she get over Trunks at this rate? With all the dumbass kind of people she was going out with? She should've known and gotten as far away as possible while he was rambling about what he did after graduation. 

  
  
**_The real folk blues   
I just want to feel a real sorrow   
It's not bad a life in the muddy river   
If life is once_**

  
  
Then again, she knew that there would only be one person in the whole world for her. 

  
  
Trunks. 

  
  
**&~&~&~&**

  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Heh heh heh... I had to end SOMEWHERE... sry about again, the short chapter... writer's block is still there... *grumbles* the song I used is called The Real Folk Blues... I forget who it's by, but it's the ending theme to Cowboy Bebop! (that show kicks ass) Arg, braces are GAY! Yanno what else is a good song?!?!?!! Life Styles of the Rich and Famous by Good Charlotte! (good charlotte rocks my world! Next to weezer...) so anyway I'm gonna go now... see ya! n___n don't forget to R/R! Ja! 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Alex

A/N: Hello! It's Halloween!!! Woohoo! I just got back half an hour ago from trick or treating! ^^ yes I know, I'm so immature... but hey, FREE CANDY!!!! XD So anyway, how were your Halloweens? ARG... and D*P*P... Marina McCoy sounds SO much more ka-wa-ii!!! I WIN!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough* err... anyway, maybe I should just get on with the chapter! Oh yeah and this is going to be an extremely short chapter... Be warned... I've only got about one or two chapters to go... and then I'm *DONE* with this fic!!! But DON'T BE SAD! (*cough* like you would be *wheeze*) I think I'm gonna write another fic... later... on... maybe not DBZ... but I'm co-authoring with my cousin, chichirui, on an escaflowne fic... humor, of course! ^^ (our specialties) and it's supposed to have a little *romance* too... I'm not sure when we'll post but... eventually... it'll happen.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
@*@*@  
  
Chapter 12  
  
@*@*@  
  
+--| A few weeks later... |--+  
  
  
  
She choked. Her breaths became sharp and jagged. Her chest heaved heavily with all the panting. Sweat was beginning to form on her forehead. It felt like someone was choking her. Cold hands were wrapped around her tiny neck, resisting air to come in and go out.  
  
Her eyes drooped. The lids suddenly got heavy. The breaths became shorter, and faster. Her heart raced. She was at the edge. She knew she was at the edge. She was at the brink of death. And no one was there to save her.  
  
The nurse entered with a towel in hand, coming to fluff the pillow and all that. The towel dropped to the tiled floor as she saw the stage the young patient was in. The heart monitor was beeping rapidly and annoyingly, as if it were to bust any moment. She quickly rushed off to get the doctor.  
  
Within less than a minute, she was with a doctor. The male had numerous instruments hanging from his neck as his large white coat draped past his sides. His eyes came to rest on her angelic face filled with sweat.  
  
Alex's eyes set upon the worried look on the staffs' faces. Her vision became blurry as she looked up at the man that stood over her. The cold and darkness surrounded her. Everything faded to black. Death ate away at her.  
  
Her breathing calmed down. Her body became limp. She closed her eyes and listened. The beeps of the monitor matched her heartbeat.  
  
She couldn't hear the beeping anymore. She couldn't hear her heartbeat anymore.  
  
@*@*@  
  
"She's WHAT?" Pan screamed into the phone.  
  
"She's in a coma," The nurse said calmly, wincing at the yelling.  
  
"When did this happen?!?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Just fifteen minutes ago," She informed.  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL EARLIER?!?!" Pan yelled.  
  
"Well, we called Trunks Briefs before, and..." She tried.  
  
"Oh, ok. Thank you," Pan hung up and sighed.  
  
She closed her eyes as her eyes began watering. She quickly wiped them away and descended from the apartment.  
  
@*@*@  
  
She arrived at the hospital. Pan stepped into the room to find Trunks already there. Staring at Alex, looking like he was thinking hard. He looked up, his piercing blue eyes saw right through her. (Why's Trunks always there before Pan? I dunno...)  
  
A sharp breath came as Alex opened her eyes. She had finally gotten out of the pool of black. How long until she had to go back?  
  
"Alex?" Pan said as she rushed over to her friend. Trunks turned his attention to her again.  
  
She smiled. She felt her energy fading as seconds passed. She was dying, and she knew it. In fact, she was pretty sure they knew it too.  
  
"Pan?" Her voice quivered with weakness.  
  
"Hm?" Pan took her hand. She hated to see her friend like this. She could see that Alex was in pain. Tears began to trickle down her face.  
  
"Don't cry, Panny," Alex weakly lifted her hand to wipe her tear, then let it drop quickly. "It's gonna be alright," But she was dying. It wasn't going to be ok.  
  
"No it's not, Alex. You're dying, you know it. And I know it too," Pan urged.  
  
Alex smiled, "So you're right,"  
  
The nurse walked in and gasped. The patient was out of coma. She ran out calling a doctor. Of course, a few seconds later, the doctor came, and took her blood pressure, all that stuff. (I'm really bored. And uninspired. And tired... plz scuse the cheesy dialogue and dullness of it all...)  
  
Trunks and Pan just stood back through the whole process. They watched as machines and cords were attached and detached to and from Alex. They could both sense Alex's strength fading.  
  
The doctor came to Alex's side, kneeling by her bed. "You don't have long to live," She whispered in her ear. "I'm not sure how long, but you can die at anytime,"  
  
Alex closed her eyes and nodded. The doctor left, and came up to the duo standing in the back of the room.  
  
"She's all yours. Take the time while you can," The doctor said and departed, along with all the other nurses.  
  
"Come here, Panny," Alex called. Pan strode over there. "Look, I don't have long to live, so I have to say this now,"  
  
"Alex, I-" Pan began.  
  
"Shut up and listen," Alex cut her off. "Trunks still loves you, and you need to get back together. I can't stand seeing the last seconds of my life with you two so unhappy, alright? Pan, be smart. Get back together,"  
  
Pan nodded. A smile crept across Alex's face. "Or I'll beat you with a stick," (*cracks up* sry, inside joke... had to add that... -__-;;;)  
  
Pan smiled, "You wouldn't have the strength to,"  
  
"Shut up," Alex snapped jokingly. "Trunks, get over here, and Pan go away," She demanded.  
  
"Hi," Trunks said to Alex.  
  
"Hey... remember what I said on the phone?" Alex asked.  
  
Trunks furrowed a brow, then nodded.  
  
"Just remember... She still loves you," Alex told him.  
  
The darkness was eating at her again. Her energy was vanishing. The seconds of her life were ticking away.  
  
Ten.  
  
Nine.  
  
"Pan, get your ass over here," Her voice was shaking.  
  
  
  
Eight.  
  
Seven.  
  
  
  
Six.  
  
"How're you doing?" Pan asked.  
  
Five.  
  
Four.  
  
Her eyes shut for a second, allowing her to calm herself and take a couple of deep breaths. "It hurts," She finally answered  
  
Three.  
  
"Panny, I love you," She said softly.  
  
Two.  
  
The beeping of the heart rate machine became slower. The lines flattened a bit. "Trunks..."  
  
Trunks' blue eyes looked at her intently.  
  
One.  
  
"Remember..." She whispered before her eyes closed and her chest stopped heaving.  
  
The heart rate machine let a silencing beep flow through the air. Her heart had stopped completely. Her body was becoming cold. Not even a finger twitched. It was final, she was dead.  
  
Tears began to flow out of Pan's eyes as she held on to the lifeless hand as tight as ever. She never wanted to let her go. She never wanted to lose her. "Alex..." She let out as she began to break down in tears.  
  
Trunks stood back as he watched his angel break down over Alex. He felt a tear running down his own cheek.  
  
The annoying tone of the heart rate machine continued to run through the room.  
  
  
  
A tone that would haunt him forever.  
  
  
  
@*@*@  
  
A/N: So how was it? Short chapter... meant to be short... I'm not feeling very inspired right now... so don't blame me... the fic's probably gonna end in the next chapter... probably most likely, that is... but I'm not sure if I wanna add this one last part on... I'll haveta think about it. Of course, I can't give it away! ^.~ Cept for you... TAMMY... who helped me plot it... *cough hack wheeze* help... right... help... hehe... anyway plz r/r and tell me whatcha think! I'll try to post soon! 


	13. Rain Are My Tears

  
  
A/N: Hi again! ^^ it's me! Muahahaha! I'm ba-acckkk!!!! =P EEEEE! WRITER'S BLOCK IS BAD! Here's the... 13th chapter! I hope u enjoy! ^^ Turns out, this won't be the last chapter after all! *sobs* and now I don't want the fic to end... maybe I'll write another one ^^. Anyway, enjoy the chapter... and... email me and stuff... I guess...   
  
**Oh yeah and I'm making a site for anime fanworks... so if you'd like to submit any art or fics... just email me! ^^ and PLEASE submit!!! *cries*   
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. The song I used is called "Take a Bow" by Madonna... (background singing included! ^.~)   
  
@*@*@   
  
  
Chapter 13: Rain Are My Tears   
  
  
@*@*@   
  
**Take a bow, the night is over   
This masquerade is getting older   
Lights are low, the curtains down   
There's no one here   
(There's no one here, there's no one in the crowd)**   
  
The sky, gray and cold. Clouds unmoving overhead. The grassy hillside frosted with dew. She looked down at her watch: 1 PM. Still that early? How long had the small crowd been standing out here in the weather?   
  
Hours, minutes, seconds? Who cares? She's dead. And there's nothing that can be done about it. She looked over at Trunks, his head hung low, looking down at his feet. He looked up. Their gazes locked. Her heart almost skipped a beat as she continued to stare into those ice blue eyes.   
  
She resisted the tears that wanted to form in her eyes. She still loved him, and she knew it. But I was time to get over it.   
  
**Say your lines but do you feel them   
Do you mean what you say when there's no one around (no one around)   
Watching you, watching me, one lonely star   
(One lonely star you don't know who you are)**   
  
Distantly, he stood staring at the raven-haired woman that he loved. How he wished he had the courage to just walk up to her and make up. To tell her everything will be all right. To hold her when she's sad. To tell her he was wrong all along, and that he should've trusted her.   
  
Too bad he was too much of a shit head. He mentally smacked himself for being such a wimp. He watched her avoid eye contact by looking the opposite way. Things were so awkward now. It was impossible to even be friends.   
  
**I've always been in love with you (always with you)   
I guess you've always known it's true (you know it's true)   
You took my love for granted, why oh why   
The show is over, say good-bye**   
  
It wasn't like they hated each other, was it? So why was this so hard?   
  
**Say good-bye (bye bye), say good-bye**

Make them laugh, it comes so easy   
When you get to the part   
Where you're breaking my heart (breaking my heart)   
Hide behind your smile, all the world loves a clown   
(Just make 'em smile the whole world loves a clown)   
  
Inside, she really wanted to run up to him and be held by him. (cheesy, ey? Sorry, it's the writer's block) To have him coo her, and to have him to cry on. (damnit I have no fucking clue what the hell I'm writing!)   
  
Her train of thought was broken by the soft tone of her cell phone ringing. The guests at the funeral looked over at her. Glaring with hating eyes for interrupting this sad event. She smiled meekly as she walked by the tall tree not too far away to answer her phone.   
  
'Who the hell would call now?' Pan wondered as she took a look at the caller ID. The number seemed familiar, but with all the misconceptions that have been happening, she couldn't come up with who it was.   
  
"Hello?" She held the small-like phone up to her ear.   
  
"Hi Panny," A female voice greeted cheerily.   
  
**Wish you well, I cannot stay   
You deserve an award for the role that you played (role that you played)   
No more masquerade, you're one lonely star   
(One lonely star and you don't know who you are)**   
  
"Who-" Pan started, but was cut off.   
  
"This is Videl... your mother...?" Videl informed as a matter-of-factly. 

"Oh... hi mom," Her voice lit up a little. "So, what'd you call for?" 

"Can't her a mother call her own daughter?" Videl answered with her own question. 

"Well, yeah... but I'm kinda in the middle of something right now..." Pan trailed off. 

"Oh?" Videl asked, interested. "And what might that be? Nothing sexual, I hope," 

Pan choked and blushed, embarrassed. Her mother was so nosy. "No mom, actually... a funeral," 

"Oh, I'm sorry," Videl said sympathetically. 

"Alex died," Pan's eyes became teary thinking about her friend's death. 

"Oh. Well, your father and I just called because we wanted to see how you were doing, and that's about it. Come visit later, honey," Videl told, then handed the phone to her husband. 

"Pan?" Gohan spoke into the phone. 

"Yes Dad?" She was getting bored. 

"Be good, and visit soon," He told her. 

"Ok, Dad," She reassured, "I will," 

"I love you, Panny," He told her, "Bye," 

"Bye Daddy," She pushed the red button and ended the call. 

She sighed deeply. Blowing a few strands of hair out of her eyes as she took out her shoulder-length hair from the messy bun it was in. She shook out her hair, and returned to the ceremony.   
  
**I've always been in love with you (always with you)   
I guess you've always known it's true (you know it's true)   
You took my love for granted, why oh why   
The show is over, say good-bye **

  
Say good-bye (bye bye), say good-bye   
  
* * *   
  
He walked, staring at the distant gravestones and trees. Crying women and men passed by him, walking from the ceremony. He exhaled, making white steam appear. Now he noticed all the little things in life. What he hadn't noticed before. He was so caught up in himself.   
  
The birds had disappeared along with their soothing, sometimes annoying, melodies. The leaves were starting to shed, leaving tree branches bare and ugly. Everything seemed so unhappy and hideous now that he and Pan were over. The fact that Alex just died didn't help either.   
  
Who did he have to turn to? No one. Unless... he was desperate enough to go to his mother. Bulma? He wasn't THAT stupid yet.   
  
**I've always been in love with you (always with you)   
I guess you've always known it's true (you know it's true)   
You took my love for granted, why oh why   
The show is over, say good-bye **

Say good-bye (bye bye), say good-bye   
  
Life was just so depressing now. He just wanted all the pain to stop. He couldn't take it anymore. He got into his car. He wanted the pain to stop. For him to stop bleeding. For his wounds to heel. But he knew he could only stop they temporarily. And what would stop it temporarily?   
  
Drinking.   
  
**All the world is a stage (world is a stage)   
And everyone has their part (has their part)   
But how was I to know which way the story'd go   
How was I to know you'd break   
(You'd break, you'd break, you'd break)   
You'd break my heart**   
  
* * *   
  
He motioned the bartender for another shot of drink. The room was only beginning to spin and get fuzzy. Still, the problems and not been forgotten. He continued to motion as the bartender finally looked over at the fairly drunk man with locks of purple.   
  
"Hey buddy, you've already had several, I can't give you anymore," The bartender said, gathering the remaining glasses before Trunks. "Get outta here. There's nothing I can do,"   
  
Trunks looked down at the bar and looked back up at the bartender. He nodded and got off his stool. Swaggering a bit, he made it to his car.   
  
* * *   
  
She tossed and turned in her warm sheets. Her shoulder-length raven hair getting tangled in front of her face. She couldn't sleep. The image of Trunks haunted her mind, along with Alex's words...   
  
"Trunks still loves you, and you need to get back together. I can't stand seeing the last seconds of my life with you two so unhappy, alright? Pan, be smart. Get back together,"   
  
Was it true? For sure? She didn't know.   
  
Fed up with the hassle, she got up and sat, staring at the rain trailing down the window. She needed some fresh air. She needed to take a walk. She got to her closet, put on some warm clothes and took her umbrella as she headed out the door into the rainy night.   
  
* * *   
  
**I've always been in love with you   
(I've always been in love with you)   
Guess you've always known   
You took my love for granted, why oh why   
The show is over, say good-bye**   
  
His car sped along the rainy road, his eyes closing every few seconds. He was flirting with sleep as he tried to concentrate on steering the wheel and getting home before he crashed.   
  
He came to a smaller road, near Pan's apartment. He frowned at the thought of Pan. His head dipped in sleepiness. As his neck choked up his head again, he saw a blurry image of a person a little ways before his car.   
  
His eyes closed again, then opened slightly, only to notice the person turn. The female's eyes became wider as the headlights paled her skin. Only then did he notice that she looked like Pan.   
  
Pan? Shit. He was going to hit her. Coming to his senses, he slammed on the breaks.   
  
Too late.   
  
The car was going far too fast to stop immediately then and there. He barely felt the impact as the body went flying several feet away from the car.   
  
"NO!" He screamed as he opened the door quickly and stepped outside into the pouring rain.   
  
In too much of a hurry to even close the door or turn off the engine. The umbrella scattered carelessly across the road. The soaking wet raven hair covered her face as he picked her up into his lap, sitting on the ground. Naturally, he checked for pulse. No pulse in the wrist. No pulse in the neck.   
  
He brushed her hair away. Her face was scratched and bruised, blood soaking through the clothing. But still, she looked like the angel she was. It was then his already shattered heart broke into yet another million pieces.   
  
Tears trailing down his cheeks. Dropping to the ground. Along with the rain.   
  
Like the rain.   
  
**I've always been in love with you (always with you)   
I guess you've always known it's true (you know it's true)   
You took my love for granted, why oh why   
The show is over, say good-bye**   
  
Why hadn't he made up with her earlier? Then this would have never happened. Never. But now she was dead too. And it was his entire fault.   
  
It was as if he were watching in slow motion as the police cars and ambulances pulled up. Obviously, someone had noticed, and called.   
  
"Sir, please step back," A voice said urging him to move so that they could get to the body.   
  
Trunks spaced as he looked at Pan's soft features, even when she was... dead. More tears dropped from his eyes, although unnoticeable with the rain still pouring. His hands shook in sorrow and anger.   
  
He wanted to scream and bang and cry. Alex's last words clung to him.   
  
"Remember," GOD he was such a dumbass. Why didn't he tell Pan that he still loved her? Why didn't he make up with her? Now it was too late to.   
  
"Sir, please move," He was asked again. This time he responded and moved, leaving Pan's body to professional hands.   
  
Even more tears spilled as he watched them reel her into the ambulance. Lights flashing this way and that. People yelling and calling. The rain pouring on his body. The tears on his face.   
  
Rain are his tears, and there would never be a chance to tell her how much he loved her again.   
  
Never again.   
  
**Say good-bye (bye bye), say good-bye   
Say good-bye.**   
  
  
  
  
@*@*@   
  
  
A/N: Well, that was it!! I hope you enjoyed it... so I killed Pan... x___X DON'T HATE ME!!! >.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Pain

A/N: hehehe IT'S ME AGAIN! ^^ I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! ^^ *hack* you're all saying YOU KILLED PAN!!! -___- OF COURSE I KILLED PAN!!! Hahahhaaaaaa............................. yea I'm pretty hyper right now... I KILLED PAN!!!! OF COURSE I KILLED PAN! Not that I hate Pan or anything... just that I enjoy killing people off in my fics... ^___^ violent child I am... -____- ok now you must hate me... *tear* ok... here's the last chapter of the fic... enjoy and please R/R!!   
  
  
DPP- haaa! Carolyn changed the list again! So HA HA HA!!!! OO;;; weird kid...   
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT in anyway... if I did do you think I would be killing my time on the computer writing these fics of mine? No, I would be lounging with a lot of money and... with people... feeding me... grapes...? oO;;;   
  
The song that is used is called "As Time Goes By" by T... yea this is the English version... THE KOREAN VERSION SOUNDS BETTER!   
  
  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
  
  
Last Time on MISCONCEPTIONS...   
  
  
  
Trunks... drunk and driving... (ok screw this episode-type thing... I'll just copy and paste)   
  
  
  
"Sir, please move," He was asked again. This time he responded and moved, leaving Pan's body to professional hands.   
  
Even more tears spilled as he watched them reel her into the ambulance. Lights flashing this way and that. People yelling and calling. The rain pouring on his body. The tears on his face.   
  
Rain are his tears, and there would never be a chance to tell her how much he loved her again.   
  
Never again.   
  
  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Chapter 14: Pain.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
  
  
**As time goes by, I still love you.**   
  
  
  
"Sir, would you care to explain what happened?" A cop asked the sulking blue-eyed man.   
  
"I hit her," He rasped out under his breath, fighting back the tears that were forming in his eyes again. He looked up at the policeman with his puffy red-bloodshot eyes. "I hit her, I killed the only one I cared for,"   
  
  
**Night and day goes by that I don't need you in my life.   
Was it something that I did?   
Tell me why.**   
  
  
"I see," The policeman said while grabbing his walkie-talkie.   
  
"I killed Pan. I loved her," Trunks kept repeating to himself. "I hate myself. I want to die,"   
  
  
  
**To you our love is just a memory.   
Gradually you slip away.   
And all I can say is stay.**   
  
  
  
"It appears that this man hit the lady with his car," The officer kept talking into the walkie-talkie.   
  
Trunks' eyes darted to Pan's body. Still being handled by the paramedics. His eyes averted to the gun in the officer's holster.   
  
A fully loaded gun.   
  
Ready to fire at any second once the trigger is pulled.   
  
A gun that could sooth his pain.   
  
  
  
**Somebody please stop this hurt inside.   
Oh no.   
Your love for me has changed.   
After all the pain you've caused, I still can't get you out of my mind.   
No matter what you say, I can't let go.**   
  
  
  
A gun that could solve all of his problems.   
  
A gun that could bring him away from the world.   
  
Suddenly, he loved the gun. How he wished he could just grab it out of its holster, and put it to his head.   
  
  
No, not his head.   
  
  
Even better—his heart.   
  
  
  
**As time goes by, will I remember each day?   
Tell me how can you go on?   
After all that we've been through.**   
  
  
  
He stared intently at the leather-coated handle, his brain plotting for his perfect suicide. His blinking slowed, along with everything else around. The only thing that mattered was the gun. And Pan.   
  
There wasn't anything worth living for anymore.   
  
Pan was gone.   
  
That was it.   
  
  
  
**I don't wanna go on.   
Without you in my life, because in my heart I still believe that you will come back to me.**   
  
  
  
The love of his life.   
  
His life.   
  
Killed.   
  
By yours truly- Trunks Briefs.   
  
And dead.   
  
  
  
**I'm back, can you please stop this hurt inside.   
Oh no.   
Your love for me has changed.   
After all the pain you've caused, I still can't get you outta my mind.   
No matter what you say I can't let go.**   
  
  
  
He knew couldn't stand living all his life grieving over this woman. It would be better to just... end it.   
  
Trunks' eyes zoomed to the policeman.   
  
Good.   
  
He was still talking on his walkie-talkie, with his back turned toward the violet-haired man.   
  
Now was his chance.   
  
  
  
**As time goes by, will I remember each day?   
Tell me how can you go on?   
After all that we've been through.   
I don't wanna go on, without you in my life because in my heart I still believe in you.**   
  
  
  
Grab the gun.   
  
Trunks' trembling hand reached forward.   
  
It stopped a half-foot away from the handle.   
  
He was too chicken.   
  
Wimp. He mentally smacked himself. Dumbass.   
  
  
  
**Do I ever cross your mind?   
Do you even stop to cry?   
In my heart you'll always stay, don't let it slip away.**   
  
  
  
He breathed in, and out... slowly, and lurched his hand a little more forward.   
  
Two inches from the gun.   
  
Don't wimp out now.   
  
His hand extended another two inches.   
  
His frosty fingertips now barely grazed the handle.   
  
Another deep breath...   
  
The grab.   
  
The sheriff turned around, looking from the gun in Trunks' hand, to Trunks' face. He could only wonder what was to happen next.   
  
Trunks looked down at the artillery grasped in his hand, taking it off safety.   
  
He looked back up. Eyes gazing back at Pan's body. Lights flashing all around.   
  
He looked at the policeman, then back at Pan.   
  
  
  
**Though I've tried, I can't let go.   
You're still the one for me.   
We can work it out, in your love I still believe.   
You are the one.**   
  
  
  
Holding the gun up to his heart. Or where his heart would've been if it hadn't already broken.   
  
His index finger pushing gently against the trigger. Ready to fire.   
  
He breathed again.   
  
"Love you mom," He said softly, "And most of all..."   
  
His pointer finger tightened against the trigger.   
  
"I love you, Pan Son." His last words rolled off his tongue and escaped his lips.   
  
The finger pulled. Firing. (haha... be funny if it were still on safety... sorry, ruined the moment.)   
  
Shooting the bullet inside his body.   
  
A piercing pain injected through his entire body.   
  
The pain of a broken heart. (a broken heart getting shot! Hee... SORRY!!! -___-)   
  
The pain of first love.   
  
Just pain.   
  
  
  
**As time goes by.   
Will I remember each day?   
Tell me how can you go on?   
After all that we've been through.   
I won't let you go on, without me in your life.   
Because in my heart we're meant to be in love.**   
  
  
  
His vision blurred as he dropped the gun and fell to the soaking ground. Rain still pouring, along with his tears.   
  
At least now he knew that he could see Pan again.   
  
Up there.   
  
In the sky.   
  
His eyes closed, his body going numb.   
  
The blood seeping through his clothing was finally making him queasy. His breath stopped.   
  
He lay there, unmoving.   
  
What a feeling.   
  
  
  
**As time goes by.**   
  
  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: OH OH!!! I finished!! Don't hate me! XP Sorry about the last couple of parts... I kinda ruined the moment there... with my short little A/N's... ^^ awww shucks!!! I really enjoyed writing this fic... but now it's over!!! WAAAAHH!!! *tear* I'll try to write another T/P! FO SHO! (hehe inside joke) IT'S OVER! IT'S OVER! Sorry if the ending wasn't what you really wanted. But hey, I like making things... sad in the end... or surprising... was this surprising enough? Huh huh? Did you expect this coming? I really wanna know... so that I can improve on my story-writing... ^^ so leave a review PLEASE! Because if you're an author too, you know you love getting reviews! ^^ WE ALL LOVE EM! XD feel free to email or instant message me anytime! n___n well, I'm done! (for now... dot dot dot) please watch out for a new fic that I might possibly write! ^^ see ya all later! Ja.   
  
  
  
- Mrchezzysnickers   
  
  
  
- mrchezzy@hotmail.com   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
